A New Frontier
by Willowfan
Summary: The crew of the USS Enterprise-E has had to face many different threats, but this one is unlike any they have ever faced.
1. Crossing Over

**A New Frontier**  
>by Willowfan<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, things mentioned in this story. All Stargate SG-1 stuff belongs to SciFi and MGM, while all the Star Trek stuff goes to the greatly missed but never forgotten Gene Roddenberry and also to Paramount.

**Summery:** While traveling through the Bajoran wormhole, the USS Enterprise-E makes an unexpected detour. Crossover with Star Trek and Stargate SG-1.

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Set sometime after Nemesis and sometime during S8 of SG-1.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**USS Enterprise  
>Captains Log<br>Stardate 57811.2**

_After the events in Romulan space, tensions between the Romulans and Federation are starting to return to normal. The _Enterprise _has been ordered to report immediately to Deep Space Nine on a mission into the Gamma Quadrant.  
>While it is true the Dominion War is over, the crew is reluctant to venture into Dominion territory. I have no doubts about the capabilities of the crew, however there is some concern shared by all about the nature of the mission. Starfleet has yet to apprise us of the details and we anxiously await what, exactly, we are supposed to be doing.<em>

"Report." Picard said, walking onto the bridge from his ready room.

"We're coming up on DS9 now, sir." Lt. Commander Barrics replied. Barrics was manning helm control and glanced briefly at the Captain as he sat.

"Hail them." Picard said. They were also reportedly picking up his new command crew. A first and second officer, since his former first officer was now Captain of his own ship and his second officer was on sick leave. A new chief of security was also scheduled to report as well.

"Aye sir." Barrics replied.

The view screen that spread across the fore wall of the bridge lit up and Captain Picard smiled. "Colonel Nerys. What a pleasant surprise." Picard said, standing up. "I didn't realize you were going to be greeting us personally."

"Well I am the Commanding officer now, Captain Picard. I have three transfers for you as well as a sealed packet from Starfleet." Kira said, smiling.

"Where shall we dock?" Captain Picard asked. True, they didn't really need to dock but Picard also didn't want to hover in the shipping lanes either.

"I'm transmitting docking instructions now. Perhaps you can spare some time for a quick crew visit?" Kira asked.

Picard smiled. "That all depends on that packet. Is Quark really that eager to have my poor crew at his Dabo tables?"

Kira returned Picards smile. "You know the Ferengi. They are always ready to collect latinum."

"We shall see. Picard out." Captain Picard said, cutting off the transmission.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Captain Picard stood in the small, seldom used, docking arm that joined the _Enterprise_ with DS9. As the airlock doors opened, Picard turned to see who his new command staff would be. He was in for a big surprise.

"Permission to come aboard, sir?" Commander Data asked, standing next to Commander Worf.

"Permission granted!" Picard said, reaching out and shaking Data's hand eagerly. "Data, when did you clear medical?" he asked.

"I was cleared for duty and declared fit only one week ago. I asked to resume the post I was to take before the incident with Shinzon. I am pleased to announce that I am your new first officer." Data replied, smiling.

"And Mr. Worf. A pleasure." Picard clasped Worf's large hand as well.

"Yes sir." Commander Worf said. "I am reporting to take over as chief of security. Apparently, Starfleet is tired of the _Enterprise_ falling under the influence of hostile forces."

Picard stared at Worf for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Why Mr. Worf, was that a joke?"

Worf nodded curtly. "Yes sir."

Picard smiled. "Splendid."

"I have our orders sir." Data handed Picard the small PADD.

"I see. Let's open these up and find out what we're supposed to be doing in the Gamma Quadrant." Picard said, pressing his thumb onto the small sensor. "Authorization Picard, Alpha-1." He spoke to the PADD.

Picard skimmed the PADD and sighed. "Mr. Data, please assemble all senior staff for a briefing in fifteen minutes." He said, handing Data the PADD. Tapping his communicator, Picard called to the bridge. "Mr. Barrics, set course for the wormhole, impulse power please."

"Aye sir." Barrics responded.

Data read the orders and raised an eyebrow. "If this report is accurate, we should wait for our full crew, sir." He said, reminding Picard that they were still missing their second officer.

"We're simply going to begin preliminary analysis of the event horizon, Mr. Data. Perhaps launch a probe. We shall wait for our full compliment before we investigate any further than that." Picard assured his first officer.

"Yes sir." Data replied and headed off to settle into his quarters before calling the senior staff meeting.

"What exactly are our orders, sir?" Worf asked, walking along with Picard.

"It seems that the wormhole is experiencing several anomalies. We're to investigate and see if there is a potential danger to travelers." Picard said.

"What sort of…anomalies?" Worf asked.

"Spatial tears inside the wormhole, structural integrity degradation and chronotron emissions." Picard said grimly. "Starfleet seems to think that a stable wormhole was just to good to last forever. They want to know what sort of damage its collapse will do to surrounding space."

Worf nodded. "I see. And why did they choose the _Enterprise_ for this? Wouldn't a more suitable science vessel be preferred?"

"They chose _Enterprise_ because of the proximity to Dominion space. If there is any trouble, we will be ready. And if the wormhole collapses on the other side, _Enterprise_ is more than capable of surviving the trip home through potentially hostile territory." Picard said, entering the turbolift. "Bridge."

The turbolift engaged and a few seconds later, Picard walked onto the bridge. "Hail DS9." Picard said.

Worf walked over to his station, relieving the ensign that was there. "Channel open."

"Captain, I take your departure to mean that Quark will have to manage without you?" Colonel Nerys asked.

"I'm afraid so, Colonel. Have you been apprised of the situation?" Picard asked, knowing that Starfleet would send a copy of his orders to Bajor as soon as he received them.

"I have. We will be moving the station a good distance from the wormhole, but we're hoping that it won't be a permanent move." Kira said.

"Neither do I. My second officer is due at the station within the hour. Could you have her shuttled out to us when she arrives?" Picard asked.

"I'll send her on a runabout. Good luck, Captain. Nerys out." Kira said. The view screen flashed the Bajor Government seal before shimmering out.

Worf looked at Picard. "Who is the second officer, sir?" he asked.

Picard smiled, staring at the orders. "An old acquaintance of mine."

"From the _Stargazer_?" Worf asked.

Picard shook his head. "No. I met her when I was visiting the Academy."

Worf was about to ask who she was when the communications board beeped. "We are being hailed. It's the _Kearsarge_. They are requesting to beam someone directly to the bridge."

Picard smiled. "Permission granted."

Worf relayed the message and a few seconds later, a shimmering form materialized on the bridge.

"Lieutenant Andrea Parks, reporting for duty Captain." The smiling blonde said, handing Picard her orders.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant. Why did you have the _Kearsarge_ change coarse to rendezvous with us instead of with DS9?" Picard asked.

"DS9 was in the middle of changing it's position and we would have had to wait until it was done to dock. So the Captain and I decided to just hop over here and drop me off, saving some time." Andrea smiled.

"I see. There is a command briefing in five minutes. Mr. Worf will show you to your quarters. Welcome back to the _Enterprise_, Lieutenant." Picard smiled.

Andrea was a bright, eager young student at Starfleet Academy when Picard visited while the _Enterprise_ was being repaired after Shinzon's attack. She immediately impressed him by keeping good company. Boothby had taken another student under his wing. That was enough for Picard. When he saw that she had graduated, Picard requested her immediately. Being the Captain of the flagship had its privileges.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**USS Enterprise  
>Captains Log<br>Stardate 58712.5**

_The Enterprise has received data from the Class IV Stellar Encounter Probe that was launched over three hours ago. While my Chief engineer, Commander LaForge, leads the research team, Enterprise is left with nothing but to wait. Starfleet has been apprised of our status and there are several ships en route to Bajor for emergency evacuation if necessary._

"Status report Mr. LaForge." Picards voice rang out on the bridge. The computer automatically routing the call to main engineering where LaForge was busy with the work.

"We have determined that there are several micro-fissures inside the wormhole itself, breeching the walls of the corridor. While the structural integrity has weakened, there is no evidence that entering the wormhole will pose a threat." LaForge reported.

"Very well." Picard said, standing. "Helm, take us into the wormhole, one quarter impulse. Stand by all sensors. Picard to Dr. Markom." Picard called out again in the midst of giving orders.

"Dr. Markom here Captain." A deep voice echoed over the ships intercom. Dr. Markom was one of the Federations foremost authorities on spatial anomalies and was with the initial team that studied the wormhole when it was first discovered.

"You have complete control of the astrometric sensors. Should you require any additional resources, let me know." Picard said.

"Thank you Captain. This should not take long. Enterprise's sensors are simply incredible." Dr. Markom answered before nodding to his team. They were in one of the smaller labs on deck 17, ones fitted for astrophysics and stellar cartography.

"Begin scans for Astronomical phenomena, EM, passive neutrino scanning and toss in one scan for Parametric subspace field stress." Dr. Markom said.

"You think there may be a cloaked ship?" one of the lab assistants asked.

"I'm not ruling anything out. This is the edge of Dominion space. Maybe they weren't good losers." Dr. Markom replied.

The lab came alive as the scientists went about their work and Enterprise's impressive computer capabilities were put to use.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**USS Enterprise  
>Science log<br>Dr. Markom recording**

_It has been over a day and we haven't found anything to account for the disruptions in the wormhole. Captain Picard has assured me that Enterprise is at my disposal barring a Federation emergency and I am grateful. Even if we do not find anything to show the cause of the anomalies, we are gathering priceless data on the wormhole. This mission, while it may not bear fruit on the anomalies, is going to keep Federation Astrophysics scientists busy for the next ten years._

"Have you found anything new, Doctor?" Captain Picard asked Dr. Markom as they both headed to the turbolift.

"Not a thing. I'm beginning to think that this is just a natural phenomenon." Dr. Markom said.

"If the wormhole does collapse, will it pose a threat to Bajor, or the Federation?" Picard asked.

Dr. Markom shook his head. "It's hard to say. It could explode and wipe out this entire sector or it could just…never open again. Astrological phenomenons are not known to be predictable. That's what makes them fun." He smiled.

"I'm sure. Keep me apprised if you find anything new." Picard said, stepping off of the turbolift and onto the bridge.

"Dr. Weaver to Dr. Markom, come in." Dr. Weaver's voice came from the small combadge Markom wore.

Tapping the small, golden accessory, Markom responded. "Markom here. What's up?"

"You better get down here. Fast." Weaver replied.

"On my way." Markom said. "Deck 17." He said. The turbolift sped down and opened a few seconds later.

Running through the corridor, Markom entered the lab mere minutes after the call.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the huddled group of scientists.

Weaver answered. Weaver was Markom's second in command and considered the foremost authorities on astronomical activities. He just wasn't a leader. "There is another breech happening about 100km off the port bow. We're recording everything…look at this." He said, pointing to a small, wavering graph on the console.

Markom stared at the display, double-checking to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Tapping his communicator, Markom called the bridge. "Markom to Bridge!"

"Picard here, what's the problem, Dr. Markom?" Picard asked. He heard the sense of urgency in the doctors voice.

"Captain, we need to get out of the wormhole…now!" Markom nearly shouted.

Picard looked at the helmsman and nodded "Acknowledged." He cut the transmission. "Take us out. Full impulse." He said, wishing he could go to Warp. But Warp travel inside a wormhole was not possible.

_Enterprise_ turned gracefully in space and jumped forward as the ships powerful impulse engines were pushed to a staggering .75c power rating, while standard running had the impulse engines running at .25c power rating. They would be traveling at nearly half the speed of light.

"Another fissure has opened!" Weaver yelled, looking at Markom. "We're heading right for…" he was cut off as the ship was rocked.

Explosions and electrical shorts rocked the ship as _Enterprise_ collided with the forming tear. Power flickered for a moment before secondary systems took over.

"Damage report?" Picard said, looking around the bridge. He was securely strapped into his command chair; a precaution that he felt was long overdue. Whenever a sharp jolt rocked the ship, the security harness would secure over the Captains chest.

"Reports coming in now." Data calmly, but quickly replied. "Minor injuries reported, primary power should be restored in a matter of moments."

"LaForge to bridge." Commander LaForge's voice called over the comm.

"Go ahead, Geordi." Data replied.

"That hit charged the hull with some sort of radiation. I can't get a warp field to form until it bleeds off. Even outside the wormhole" The chief engineer answered.

"Is the crew in any danger?" Dr. Crusher asked from beside Picard.

"No. The levels are low enough and the hull is blocking it out. I just can't form a warp field for at least an hour." Geordi responded.

"Understood." Picard said, looking around. "Are we clear of the wormhole?" he asked the helmsman.

"Not yet sir. We still have impulse power, so we can get out that way, but it is going to take a few seconds." The ensign replied.

"Make it so." Picard answered. "Dr. Markom to the bridge." He said, standing up after releasing the harness. "Mr. Data, Mr. Worf." He nodded the two senior officers who both moved to follow him. "Lieutenant Parks, you have the bridge." He said to the new second officer before heading for the briefing room.

"Aye sir." Parks answered, sitting gingerly in the Captains chair and entering her command codes.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Dr. Markom stood in front of the table and looked at the gathered group. Captain Picard, Commander LaForge, Dr. Crusher, Commander Worf and Commander Data were the officers that represented the crew of the Enterprise.

Sitting across from them was Dr. Weaver and T'Avar, the Vulcan astrophysist that the Federation sent along to study the wormhole.

"Anytime you are ready, Doctor." Picard said.

"Right." Dr. Markom clicked on the small PADD in his hand and an image appeared on the view screen behind him as the lights dimmed slightly. "This is a quantum signature. It resonates on a very specific frequency. It is the same resonance that the particles making up me, Mr. Data, Mr. LaForge's cybernetic eyes, the _Enterprise_ herself, resonate on. In fact, it's the same frequency all matter in our universe resonates on." He said, looking around the table.

Seeing no one had any questions, he tapped the PADD and another slide appeared next to the first one. It was slightly different. "This is the reading we took from the tear just before I told you to get us out of the wormhole." Dr. Markom said.

"You're saying that the tear leads to another universe?" Picard asked.

Markom nodded. "That's right."

"Is it the mirror universe?" Worf asked, ready to put the ship on full tactical alert.

Markom shook his head. "No. We have that quantum resonance on file and the ships sensors automatically scan all astrometric phenomena for the signature. No, this signature is a new universe…or more accurately, a new dimension." Tapping the PADD, he sighed as a third slide appeared, identical to the second.

"These…are the readings we have been getting on quantum resonance scans of every piece of space dust, cosmic debris or background radiation that the sensors can read." Markom finished, setting the PADD on the table.

Picard leaned forward and steepled his hands, visibly composing himself. "Are you saying…we are in a different dimension?" he asked.

Dr. Markom looked over at Dr. Weaver and T'Avar. Both nodded. "That's exactly what I am saying."

Picard sat back, sighing. "Mr. Worf, set ship to yellow alert, try raising Starfleet on all frequencies. Mr. LaForge, I want warp drive to be top priority." His crew all nodded, looking around at each other. "Dismissed."

Dr. Markom walked over to Captain Picard, nervously wringing his hands. "Captain, is there anything we can do?" he asked.

Picard looked at the scientist and nodded. "Look for a way to get us back to where we belong." He said before exiting to make the announcement to the rest of the crew.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**PX4-498**

Colonel Carter looked over the ridge very carefully, making sure her platinum locks didn't show against the darkened hilltop. The Jaffa patrol, sixteen in all, that was guarding the gate was still standing there. "Don't you guys ever take a break?" she muttered softly to herself. Easing back down, she slowly made her way down the hill she was on and back to Daniel and Teal'c.

"The Jaffa still guard the gate, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

Sam nodded. "Stubborn fellas." She sighed.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

Daniel walked up, making sure that the five young children that stood huddled together would remain quiet and looked at Sam. "Anything?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "We may have to fight our way through." She said.

Daniel shook his head. "We can't not with these kids here." He protested softly.

"There's no other way, Daniel. I wish there was, but there isn't." Sam argued, running her hands through her hair. This mission was supposed to be simple. Go through, meet with the villagers and secure a trade agreement and perhaps mining rights. There wasn't supposed to be a Goa'uld presence and a smoking village or refugees. They had managed to round up several villagers and make a run for the gate before they were forced away from the gate by a Jaffa rush. Now, SG-1 and five children had been hunted for almost two days while the Jaffa awaited the return of the Goa'uld they served.

"What do you suggest?" Daniel asked, realizing that Sam was getting frustrated.

"Teal'c and I can make our way around the ridge to the other side and attack from the hill there. We'll get them to come after us, dropping a few on the way, and when the coast is clear you make a run for the gate." Sam said.

"What about you and Teal'c?" Daniel asked, not liking the plan.

"When you get back, the General can send reinforcements. We've been evading them for the last couple of days, we should be able to do so for a few more hours." Sam replied.

"There wasn't a Goa'uld mothership in orbit the last couple of days, either." Daniel said.

"Who said there will be in the next few hours? Just hurry." Sam said.

"I think we're already to late for that…" Daniel said, staring into the sky above the gate.

It was then that Sam heard the engines droning. "An Tel'tak." She said. Scrambling, carefully, to the top of the hill, Sam peeked over the lip of the rim and watched the craft land. As she watched, the craft opened the doors, letting a new squad of at least a dozen Jaffa out, including the First Prime.

Touching a device on his arm, the First Prime ordered the remaining Jaffa into a sort of parade detail. The gate activated and the Jaffa all kneeled as a lone figure stepped through the gate. The Goa'uld that had attacked the planet was back.

"Damn." Sam muttered.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**USS Enterprise  
>Deck 17<strong>

"Dr. Markom…look at this." Dr. Weaver said, looking at the sensor readings.

Markom walked over and studied the readings and smiled. "Where is this?" he asked.

"Fifth planet from the sun…it's on the surface." Weaver said.

"Markom to the Bridge." Markom said, tapping his communicator.

Picard listened to the eager findings of the doctor and smiled. "Well done." He said, cutting the channel. The reading was very feint, and on the surface of the planet, but there was a definite wormhole detected. Perhaps that would provide a clue to the whereabouts of a way home. "Set course, warp 2." He said to the ensign at the helm.

The Enterprise turned as the warp nacelles began to glow. With a burst of light that signified the establishment of a warp field, _Enterprise_ was off.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**Goa'uld Mothership**

The Jaffa stood at his station and looked out the small window of the ship. He was reading the Jaffa on the planet, as well as watching the sensors for any sign of approaching vessels. He was very surprised, then, when the sensors flared to life saying that another vessel had just arrived approximately 500,000km away. They just…appeared. The ships did not detect any hyperspace window forming. Touching his communications panel, he alerted his master, as per his orders.

Seconds later, his masters form was displayed on the viewscreen.

"**When we are aboard, raise the shields and signal the vessel. They will surrender its strange hyperspace drive to their God or be destroyed.**" The Goa'uld decreed.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**PX4-498**

Sam and Teal'c watched in amazement as the Goa'uld entered the Tel'tac, along with the First Prime and the dozen other Jaffa, and took off. She was further amazed when the remaining Jaffa dialed the gate and began to walk through, leaving no one behind.

"Perhaps they grow weary of searching for us." Teal'c said.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or offended." Sam smiled. "Daniel…come on, we're going!"

Daniel nodded and gathered the children, hurrying up the hill. They were going home.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

"We are being hailed." Worf said.

"On screen." Picard said, standing and looking at the viewscreen. They had detected a vessel in orbit and found that it matched no vessel in the Federation database. This would be a very unusual first contact mission.

The viewscreen came to life and showed an angry looking man seated on a throne. "**I am Khonsu. You will bow before your god and surrender your vessel or be destroyed.**" The Goa'uld said, sneering at Picard.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise_." Picard said, standing straighter and narrowing his gaze. "We are explorers and we did not come here to fight you."

Khonsu smiled evilly. "**No. You did not. You came here to serve your god. Now surrender your vessel.**"

Picard made a slashing motion and Worf muted the transmission. "Tactical analysis." Picard asked.

"The ship carries several short range attack fighters. The energy shield resembles shields used by the Federation…" Worf paused and shook his head. "Over fifty years ago. The primary weapons systems are made up of pulse firing phase cannons. The output is nowhere near the required power necessary to destroy our shields." Worf grinned…a scary look on a Klingon. "They are in no way a match for the Enterprise."

Picard nodded and communications were restored. "I am afraid we are not going to be handing over anything. However, if you leave peacefully, we will let you go." He said. "As I said, we did not come here for conflict."

Khonsu shook his head. "**You dare defy your god?**" he sneered. "**Very well. Jaffa!**" he gestured with his hand.

"They are firing." Worf said, immediately preparing a response. The ship shook slightly at the pulse cannon fire impacted the shields and Worf shook his head. "Shields down to 98%. They are recharging."

Picard turned to the viewscreen. "Target their weapons and fire phasers."

Worf keyed the command and a brilliant red beam lanced from the fore phaser array. The new Mark XII phasers were the most powerful in Starfleet. The alien ship rocked under the assault, but the shields held. "Their shields are down to 60%." Worf reported.

"Again." Picard replied.

Another volley shook the Ha'Tak and Worf checked his readings. "They are reinforcing shield power. It is back to 80%. They are firing."

The pulse phase blasts peppered the fore shields of the Enterprise. "Shields are holding. Down to 84% and regenerating." Worf reported.

"Target their weapons and shields." Picard said.

"Locked." Worf replied.

"Fire photon torpedoes. Full spread, maximum yield." Picard ordered.

Worf keyed the command and five muffled blasts were heard as the red torpedoes streaked towards the ship. Three of the torpedoes rocked the ship and totally destroyed the shields while the remaining two slammed into the now defenseless hull, crippling the weapons array and primary shield generator. The battle was over in less than a minute.

Khonsu looked at his First Prime in wonder. The shields were gone, their main weapons array was destroyed, and there were multiple hull breaches where the new vessels weapon punched through the ship. This new vessel was at least as powerful as an Asgard Battle Cruiser! He did the only thing he could do. He ordered a retreat.

"They are breaking away." Worf said. "Shall we pursue?"

Picard shook his head. "Let them go. We have to investigate whatever happened on the planet." He said. "Mr. Data. You and Mr. LaForge form an away team and beam down. Mr. Worf, maintain yellow alert in case our friend decides to come back."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and the five refugee children were nearly to the bottom of the hill and thus the Stargate when five forms shimmered into existence near the DHD.

Raising their weapons, Sam and Teal'c skidded to a halt and placed themselves between the new forms. They were all human.

Data looked around the clearing and saw the eight humanoids at the bottom of the hill. "Geordi." He said quickly over his shoulder.

Geordi, who was busy staring at the Stargate and trying to analyze what, exactly, his eyes were seeing, turned and saw the humanoids. "Whoa." He said quickly as the lead two raised their weapons.

"They appear to be human, Colonel Carter." Teal'c said, however he did not lower his staff weapon.

"Think they're the reason that Goa'uld took off?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps." Teal'c said quietly.

"I am Commander Data. First officer of the Federation starship _Enterprise_." Data said, putting his tricorder away and raising his hands, stepping forward. "We are explorers and mean you no harm."

Sam glanced a look at Teal'c and slowly lowered her weapon. "Colonel Samantha Carter." She said, offering nothing else in greeting.

"These are my companions. Commander Geordi LaForge, Ensigns Rogers, Bates and Langley." Data said, naming off the away team. "We are here because our sensors detected a stable wormhole on the planets surface."

Sam narrowed her gaze. "You don't know about the Stargate?"

Data shook his head. "I do not."

Sam nodded to the large gate and took a deep breath. "The gate acts as a doorway between this one and another gate like it on another planet. Just dial the coordinates and a stable wormhole opens. You step through the event horizon and are instantly broken down into your base molecular components and transported to your destination, where you are reassembled." She said, severely simplifying the process.

"I see. What powers the…Stargate?" Data asked.

Sam nodded. "The DHD, or Dial Home Device as we call it." She pointed to the smaller platform. "The symbols all correspond with the symbols on the gate, kind of like numbers on a phone." She said. "Just dial the right number and you walk right through."

Data cocked his head. "A phone?"

Geordi looked at Data. "Ancient Earth communications device. Stopped using them when subspace communicators went into operation."

Data nodded. "Ahh…I see."

"Wait a minute…" Sam cut in. "What do you mean ancient Earth device? We still have them." She said.

Geordi shot a questioning glance at Data. "Uh…oh boy." He mumbled.

Any further discussion was cut off when the Stargate began a dialing in sequence. Sam and Teal'c both raised their weapons, finding cover while Daniel began to move the children back up the hill.

"Picard to away team. We are picking up another wormhole. Can you locate its exact position?" Picard asked over the comm.

Geordi smiled and tapped the communicator. "Yeah. We see it." He said, raising his tricorder.

"Find cover! We don't know who's coming through!" Sam called to the humans who were just staring in rapt fascination at the gate.

The three security personnel raised their phasers and took aim at the gate, waiting.

"General O'Neill to Carter. Come in." Sam's radio squawked.

Sam smiled and answered. "Damn good to hear from you sir." She said.

"I'm sending SG's 3 and 5 through. Prepare to head for the gate when the firefight starts." O'Neill said.

"That won't be necessary, sir. The gate is clear and we were about to dial home when the gate activated." Sam thought for a moment. "Sir, we found some…friends." She said.

"And?" O'Neill asked.

"They appear to be very technologically advanced and travelers, like we are." Sam said.

"Well that's good news. See if they are interested in having a small get together." O'Neill replied, sounding enthused.

Sam looked at Data. "Care to join us?" Sam asked.

Data nodded. "I would be most intrigued. However, I must first ask my Captain. We are in orbit now, would you like to come aboard to discuss matters?" He answered.

Sam nodded. "Sir." She opened the channel on her radio. "They want to know if we can join them on their ship to get permission from their Captain."

There was a short pause before General O'Neill answered. "Use your best judgment Carter."

Sam nodded. "Yes sir." She looked at Data and nodded. "Let us send the refugees through the gate and Daniel, Teal'c and I would be happy to join you." She said.

Data nodded. "Of course."

Sam radioed again and spoke. "Sir, I'm sending the remaining refugees through the gate, you might want to have some of the villagers in the Gateroom so they aren't surrounded by strangers when they exit."

"And the visit?" O'Neill asked.

"Teal'c, Daniel and I are going to join Commander Data and his crew to discuss things." Sam replied.

"Roger that. Shutting the gate now." O'Neill said. A few seconds later the gate shut down.

Sam walked to the DHD and dialed Earth, as Geordi and Data looked on, and pressed the large, red bubble in the center of the DHD. The Stargate flared to life.

Daniel walked the children to the edge of the gate and spoke softly to them, reassuring them that their friends would meet them and they would be safe on the other side. One by one, the children left and the gate shut down.

Sam looked at Data and nodded. "Ready when you are."

Data tapped his communicator. "Data to Enterprise. Eight to beam up."

The group dissolved in a swirl of silvery light as the transporter enveloped them. Soon, they were gone.


	2. Making Nice

**A New Frontier**  
>by Willowfan<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, things mentioned in this story. All Stargate SG-1 stuff belongs to SciFi and MGM, while all the Star Trek stuff goes to the greatly missed but never forgotten Gene Roddenberry and also to Paramount.

**Summery:** While traveling through the Bajoran wormhole, the USS Enterprise-E makes an unexpected detour. Crossover with Star Trek and Stargate SG-1.

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Set sometime after Nemesis and sometime during S8 of SG-1.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Captain Picard stood in the transporter room and watched as the figures of his away team and their guests began to appear.

An alarm sounded lightly from the transporter chiefs' station and the Captain raised a questioning eyebrow. The figures were frozen in an in between state of reassembly.

"Weapons detected. Four energy based and three primitive projectile." The operator reported. "I am disabling the energy weapons now." He replied, finishing the transport.

Picard smiled and extended his hand. "Welcome to the _Enterprise_." He said. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

Sam reached out her hand and took the Captains. "Colonel Samantha Carter, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." she introduced herself and her team.

"I am sorry, but I must insist that you surrender your weapons before we proceed. Your energy weapons have been disabled by our transporter, but we also detected projectile weapons." Picard said, looking at Sam's P-90.

Sam glanced at Teal'c and nodded almost imperceptibly. "We're taking a lot on faith here, Captain." She said, wondering now if this was a bad idea. She unclipped her P-90, ejected the top-loading magazine and set the safety. She also took her 9mm sidearm and ejected the magazine and set the safety on that one.

She saw Daniel doing the same with his P-90 and sidearm as well. A security officer took the weapons, including their disabled zats and Teal'c staff weapon.

"I assure you, you will not need them." Picard said. "Come, I will escort you to the conference room."

Sam followed the Captain, along with the rest of her team, and was flanked by Data and Geordi.

Entering the room, Sam saw that there were already people seated there.

"This is my second officer, Lieutenant Commander Parks. My Chief of security, Commander Worf and my Chief Medical officer Dr. Crusher." Picard introduced the rest of his senior staff. He was a little shocked when no one reacted to Mr. Worf.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Picard said as SG-1 and his away team sat around the table.

Data patched his tricorder directly into the ships computer and began the briefing. "This appears to be the source of the activity we detected." He started. "According to Colonel Carter, it is called a 'Stargate'. It creates a stable wormhole within the confines of the ring, the other end opening on another world with a similar ring. The world depends on the coordinates entered on this…" Data tapped the panel in front of him and showed a digital schematic of the DHD. "I believe it was referred to as a 'Dial Home Device'."

Picard nodded. "And there are no problems with this method of transportation?" he asked Sam.

"There have never been any detrimental effects during the seven years we have been doing it. It's perfectly safe." Sam answered.

"Fascinating." Picard said. "Devices such as these could revolutionize transportation in the Federation." He said. "How far can these Stargate's go?" he asked.

Sam grinned. "With sufficient power, we have sent a team to another galaxy."

Data's eyes got wider. "How long was the journey?"

Sam looked at Data. "As far as I know, it was instantaneous. I wasn't with the team." She said. "But I can say that traveling within the network in our own galaxy is like…walking from one room to another."

Picard sat back, his eyes wide. "This is absolutely incredible." He said.

Geordi leaned forward and folded his hands together. "It sounds like Ikonian technology."

Data shook his head. "No. This technology is not as advanced." He said.

It was Sam's turn to be shocked. The race that built the gate network, The Ancients was the most advanced race she had ever heard of.

"Can we utilize the technology to return home?" Picard asked.

"I do not see how, Captain. I have had only a few minutes to study the device." Data said.

Picard nodded. "Well then. I suppose this is where we get to the negotiation part of the briefing." He smiled at Sam.

Sam grinned back. "I have to be honest up front. If you are looking for someone that built the gate, you're about ten thousand years to late." She said.

"All we wish is a chance to study the Stargate. From what I understand, you have been doing that for nearly eight years." Picard assured her. "If you would permit us, we would like a chance to analyze that data."

Daniel coughed lightly and raised his hand.

Picard smiled. "Yes, Doctor Jackson?"

"What would we get in return?" Daniel asked.

It was Picard's turn to sigh. "Well…we cannot offer you technology. It is against Starfleet policy to give advanced technology to a, and please pardon the phrasing, primitive culture. In fact, normally we wouldn't even be having this discussion. We don't usually make contact with cultures until after they have discovered warp technology." He said. "Faster than light travel." He added, seeing the looks on Daniel and Teal'cs faces.

Sam grinned. "Well, we already have that." She said. "As well as energy shields, energy weapons and a working, space going battleship. We also have one more being constructed and three more on the drawing board."

Picard raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Data also raised an eyebrow. "Warp drive was not discovered and utilized on Earth until April 5, 2064."

Sam shrugged. "Well, we discovered it in 2004." She said. "We are FTL capable 60 years before you."

Picard nodded. "We would very much like to visit…your Earth." He said, having trouble remembering that this was not, in fact, his Earth.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Sam said. "But since we are about 2 light years from Earth, we'll have to use the Stargate."

Picard smiled. "We can be there in…" Picard looked at Data.

Data did not seem to pause, but in reality his mind was working trillions of computations in the spilt second that Picard paused. "At Warp 9 we can be there in approximately fifteen hours."

Sam's jaw dropped, and Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "That's…pretty fast." She stammered. While not as fast as hyperspace travel, she was none the less amazed.

"Set course for Earth, Warp 9." Picard said.

"I should contact Earth, to let them know we're coming. I wouldn't want _Prometheus_ to…" she looked around the _Enterprise_ and appraised the technology level. "Well, to annoy you when you got there." She said.

Picard smiled. "Commander Data will show you our subspace communicator." He said.

The meeting broke up and Sam sat, still stunned, at the table along with Teal'c and Daniel. She really, really hoped that she was doing the right thing. As she was getting ready to accompany Data, the ship shook slightly, then again. Klaxons blared and the computer voice called out a red alert. Teal'c, Sam and Daniel all bolted for the door.

They exited onto the bridge and saw on the viewscreen four Ha'Taks. They were all firing on the _Enterprise_.

"Status?" Picard asked calmly.

"Shields are down to 78%. They are regenerating." Worf answered.

"Hail them." Picard stood. "I am going to end this nonsense."

Worf tapped his console then frowned, shaking his head. "No reply." He said. "They are firing again."

The ship shook again and Picard shook his head. "Target the lead vessel. One Quantum Torpedo." He said.

Worf nodded. "Target locked."

"Open a channel." Picard said.

Worf nodded and a quick beep could be heard. "Channel open."

"Alien vessel. I have you're lead ship locked and will open fire if you do not desist this attack immediately." He called out.

Worf checked his console again and shook his head. "No response."

The ship shook as the four Ha'Taks again attacked with all of their weapons.

"Shields down to 50%. Regenerating." Worf said.

Picard frowned. "Fire torpedo." He said softly.

A muffled shot was heard and Sam saw a light blue ball of light on the viewscreen head for the lead Ha'Tak. The torpedo impacted the shielded Goa'uld mothership and exploded. The Ha'Tak was blown apart. The remaining three vessels all broke off the engagement and entered hyperspace.

Sam and Daniel stood there amazed. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive." The Jaffa said softly.

"Are all of these…Goa'uld like this?" Picard asked.

"Indeed they are, Captain Picard." Teal'c said. "They will want your vessel in order to mimic its technology and gain a distinct advantage over the other System Lords."

Captain Picard shook his head. "And they will keep throwing ships, and lives, away in this effort?" he asked.

Teal'c nodded once. "The lives of the Jaffa are nothing to the Goa'uld." He almost spat. "It is for this reason I, along with my son and my former mentor, have began a Jaffa uprising. It is to expose the Goa'uld for what they truly are; False gods."

Picard nodded his head as he sat. "Helm, is the coarse for Earth set?"

The helmsman checked the readings on his computer. "Aye sir."

"Engage at Warp 9." Picard ordered.

Data looked at Sam. "Our subspace communicator is right here." He said, showing her the bridge panel. "You can set the frequency to match your own."

"Thanks." Sam said, keying the commands on the LCARS display. It was amazingly user friendly for an advanced vessel.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**SGC**

"Incoming transmission sir." Sgt. Walter Harriman said. "It's being bounced from _Prometheus_."

General O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "Let's hear it." He said.

Sgt. Harriman keyed the radio and spoke. "_Prometheus_, I have General O'Neill on the line."

"_Prometheus_ acknowledges. Stand by for decrypted subspace signal." The comm Officer on _Prometheus_ said.

"General?" Sam's voice cut over the line.

"I'm here Sam, what's up?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir, we are currently on board the vessel we were talking about and headed for Earth." The Colonel said.

"Trouble?" O'Neill asked.

"No sir. In fact, I believe it's just the opposite. I am relaying the coordinates to of our arrival to _Prometheus_ so there are no surprises. Our ETA is…" Sam paused before going on. "…eight hours, sir."

Jack whistled. "Nice" he said.

"Yes sir." she smiled. "And sir. The vessel is from Earth." Sam said.

"What?" Jack yelled. O'Neill pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna have to do paperwork on this, aren't I?" he moaned.

Sam's chuckle came over the line. "Quite possibly sir. I have to go. See you in eight hours."

Jack sighed. "Alright, Carter. I'll inform _Prometheus_ not to start blasting when you show up. SGC out."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Colonel William Ronson sat on the bridge of the _Prometheus_ and watched the front screens for any sign of the _USS Enterprise_ that was carrying SG-1. He had been told to escort the ship into Earth orbit and not to attack it. He smiled at that. From what he heard about _Enterprise_, Colonel Ronson doubted that _Prometheus_ would even scratch the paint.

"Contact sir." Major Gant said, checking her computer. "I am receiving both _Enterprise's_ transponder as well as SG-1's IDC code." She said, turning to her CO.

"Radio them and inform them we are their escort." Colonel Ronson said.

Major Gant nodded. "Yes sir. Message sent and received."

Colonel Ronson looked at the computer display linked to external cameras and whistled. "Dear god…that thing is huge." He said softly.

Major Gant glanced at the screen and nodded. "Yes sir. Is it true that she took out four Ha'Taks with one shot?"

Colonel Ronson chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure that's just a rumor, Major."

"Yes sir." Major Gant replied, still looking at the screen. While the ship didn't look like a battle cruiser, her sensors told her otherwise. _Enterprise_ was loaded to the hilt.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

General O'Neill sat at his desk, looking over mission reports and signing off on various forms when a soft hum interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he saw the form of SG-1 shimmer into existence in front of his desk. "Guys." He said, trying not to sound surprised.

"Hello sir." Colonel Carter said, not bothering to hide the near glee on her face.

"Nice ride?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir, I could spend years on that ship and not even scratch the surface of the technology they are using." Colonel Carter started.

"Their library is incredible!" Daniel added, sounding as excited as Carter.

"As are their training simulators." Teal'c added. His voice, as usual, betrayed little emotion to those who hadn't known him for eight years. He was nearly ecstatic.

"Well this I gotta see." O'Neill said.

Carter tapped a small, golden pin on her vest. "Carter to _Enterprise_." She said.

O'Neill raised a questioning eyebrow to Daniel who just waved him off.

"_Enterprise_ here." A voice said, crystal clear, from seemingly nowhere.

"Four to transport." Carter said.

Four shimmering glows flared and quickly faded from O'Neill's office.

Jack found himself looking at SG-1 one second and at four strangers the next. "Cool." He said.

Captain Picard smiled and extended his hand. "Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_." He said. "You must be General O'Neill."

Jack smiled and shook Picards hand. "I must be." He said.

"This is my first officer, Commander Data and my Chief of Security, Commander Worf." Picard said, introducing the two people right next to him.

Jack waved his hand at the two. "Hi."

"Shall we adjourn to a conference room?" Picard asked.

Jack shrugged. "Sure. I gotta tell you though, this is…" he shook his finger at the transporter. "That's just really neat."

Picard smiled. "We like it."

The group was making their way through the corridors of the Starfleet vessel when the intercom sounded. "Captain Picard to the bridge!" a very nervous voice sounded.

Picard tapped his comm badge. "Picard here. What's the problem, Lieutenant Parks?"

"A vessel just dropped out of…warp…and is hailing us. They want to know who we are and why we are in Earth orbit." Came the reply.

"Is it the Goa'uld again?" Picard asked, even as the group was headed to the bridge.

"No sir. It doesn't match any configuration we know of." Commander Parks said.

"We're on our way. Picard out." Picard said, stepping onto the turbolift.

Seconds later, the turbolift doors opened onto the bridge and the assembled group walked in. Picard and the other officers took their assigned stations.

"Report." Picard said.

"Ship is sitting directly ahead of us, sir. Their shields and weapons are powered up." Parks said.

"On screen." Picard said.

The viewscreen shimmered to life, showing the massive vessel in front of the _Enterprise_.

"Oh crap." O'Neill said softly.

Picard turned to O'Neill and raised an eyebrow. "Anyone you know?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Can you call them?" General O'Neill asked.

Picard turned to Worf and nodded.

"Channel open." Worf said as the viewscreen switched to show the occupants of the other vessel.

"Thor…buddy." O'Neill said, putting on his best diplomat smile.

"O'Neill. This vessel is not of any Tau'ri design I am aware of. And it's technology is greatly superior to your own." The small, Roswell-like Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet said.

"Yeah. We made some new friends." O'Neill shrugged.

"I see. Can I assume, then, that their actions are not hostile?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. They're good guys." O'Neill said, waving it off.

Picard stood and walked forward. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_." He said.

"I am Thor. Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. This is our flagship vessel, the _Daniel Jackson_." Thor responded. "I am unaware of any group called…the Federation."

Picard smiled. "Well, we don't exactly come from around here." He said. "I was about to have a meeting with General O'Neill and his officers, would you like to join us?"

Thor nodded. "I would like that very much."

"Shall we transport you…" Picard began when there was a bright, golden flash in front of him.

Worf and two security personnel jumped at the sudden flash, bringing their phasers up.

SG-1 reacted instantly, surrounding Thor.

"Whoa! Let's not do anything crazy!" O'Neill said.

Captain Picard nodded to the security personnel. "It's alright." He said. He wasn't going to reprimand his crew for their reactions, especially when they were just doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing.

Turning to Thor, Picard smiled. "I'm sorry for that. We were just surprised." He said.

O'Neill calmed down and nodded when he saw the weapons lowered. "Yeah. Thor does that a lot." He shrugged.

"Shall we begin?" Thor said, looking around the room.

"Right this way." Picard said, sweeping his arm to the side and directing the group to the conference room. The group all went ahead and Picard smiled to Lieutenant Parks. "Care to join us, Lieutenant?"

Parks nodded and stood.

"You have the bridge, Mr. Worf. Data, Parks, you're with me." Picard said, walking after the guests.

Worf took the command seat and frowned. He would bring it up later with the Captain, but something bothered him. This…Thor…had beamed onto the bridge. That in itself wasn't a huge deal, but the thing that got Worf upset was that he had the shields up at the time. These Asgard could beam through shields.


	3. Agreed

**A New Frontier**  
>by Willowfan<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, things mentioned in this story. All Stargate SG-1 stuff belongs to SciFi and MGM, while all the Star Trek stuff goes to the greatly missed but never forgotten Gene Roddenberry and also to Paramount.

**Summery:** While traveling through the Bajoran wormhole, the USS Enterprise-E makes an unexpected detour. Crossover with Star Trek and Stargate SG-1.

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Set sometime after Nemesis and sometime during S8 of SG-1.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Thor sat in amazement as Picard related their tale of coming through to their dimension from the interior of a stable wormhole. "Your predicament, while amazing, defies any science the Asgard have developed." He said.

O'Neill just smiled. "You should check that database you guys downloaded from my noggin."

"What for, O'Neill?" Thor asked.

"We, actually I, was actually sent to another dimension." Daniel said. "We found a sort of quantum mirror on P3R-233. It kinda…transported me to a variant dimension where the Goa'uld attacked Earth. They had us on the run, over 1.5 billion were dead." He shuddered.

Thor nodded. "Our scientists have been searching over the database. The war with the Replicators, however, has had our thoughts trained elsewhere."

Captain Picard looked at Thor. "Do you believe that this database you have may contain a way to get us home?" he asked.

Thor looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do not know. Perhaps. The Ancients were a great and powerful race. Technologically, they were as far above the Asgard as we are above the Tau'ri."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Wow." She said. "I knew they were advanced, but I didn't think they were that far ahead."

Thor looked at Sam. "The Stargate networks were built long after they created hyper-flight. It was used as a convenience when space travel took to long."

Daniel smiled. "So the Stargate networks were an afterthought?"

Thor nodded. "They were."

General O'Neill waved his hands. "Ok. This is all fascinating and all, but to get back on the subject…" he turned to Captain Picard. "What are you guys gonna do until you do find a way home?" he asked.

Picard sighed. "I haven't really given that much thought. I suppose analyzing the data you have collected on the Stargate network will take some time." He said.

"I'll come right out with it. The President of the United States has authorized me to ask for an alliance with you. We realize that we have very little in the way of technology, but we do know the galaxy pretty well." O'Neill said.

Picard smiled. "I'm afraid I cannot offer an alliance with one government on Earth. Many of my crew can trace their lineage to several different ethnicities on Earth as well as other planets. I can, however, offer an alliance with Earth as a whole."

O'Neill nodded. "I can live with that." He said. "And if Earth comes under attack by the Goa'uld?"

"Than _Enterprise_ will meet the threat. After all, The _Enterprise_ is a Federation vessel, and a charter member of the Federation is Earth." Picard smiled. It was a very loose interpretation of the Starfleet Charter, but if they couldn't find a way home, they would need a place to call home, even if it wasn't their Earth.

O'Neill smiled. "Good to hear. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get back before Walter has a heart attack."

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel stood as well.

Picard smiled and reached out his hand. "I look forward to seeing you again, sir."

O'Neill shook Captain Picards hand. "Likewise."

"Mr. Data can escort you to the transporter room." Picard said. "Of course, you can go along as well, Thor." He added.

"That will not be necessary." Thor said. "Goodbye O'Neill."

"Don't be a stranger, Thor." O'Neill said as a golden beam enveloped Thor and he disappeared in a flash of light.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**USS Enterprise  
>Captain's Log<br>Stardate 58813.6**

_It has been two weeks since our arrival in this new universe. We have not faced the Goa'uld again since our arrival, however we have learned many new things. The information sent to us by the SGC about the Stargate system has had Commander Data as well as Commander LaForge busy since we got it. In exchange for the information, we have agreed to supply the Earth Battle cruiser Prometheus with a small upgrade to their medical facility. Using the industrial replicators in our cargo bay we have fabricated three bio-beds as well as a Starfleet Medical Replicator and supplied them with a copy of the EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram). As well as the alterations to the Prometheus, we have provided other things as well. A food replicator for their base and updated communications systems as well. They no longer need to relay subspace communications through Prometheus. It was a small bit of technology, but __they were extremely impressed with it. I only wonder, if we never make it home, will we be violating the Prime Directive by sharing all of our technology with them?_

Picard looked out the small window in his ready room and sighed. His communicator chirped softly and he tapped it. "Picard here." He said.

"Sir, we have a message from the SGC from General O'Neill." Worf relayed over the channel.

"Put it through." Picard said.

A few seconds later General O'Neill appeared on Picards screen. "Hey. How's it going Captain?"

Picard smiled. "Very well, thank you. Have my crew been behaving themselves?" he asked.

Through very little effort, General O'Neill had gotten the President to authorize shore leave for the human crewmembers of the Enterprise. Military personnel would escort them, but it was only to prevent any misunderstandings with the locals. And besides, _Enterprise_ could beam the crew as well as their escorts anywhere on the planet with very little trouble. The escorts would often think of far off and exotic locales that the crewmembers just 'had to' see.

"Not a single problem." O'Neill smiled. "I was actually calling to ask a huge favor." He winced, afraid he was inconveniencing the Captain.

"Of course. How can we help?" Picard asked, sitting a little straighter.

"Well, we got some intel from some allies about the number one bad guy right now, Goa'uld by the name of Ba'al. Apparently, he decided to take up the reins of power when we beat Anubis. That makes him the head honcho among the System Lords." O'Neill said.

"I see." Picard said.

"Well, apparently Ba'al has begun a very strong recruiting campaign. He's amassing forces and expanding his territory. Our contacts say that he has a strike force of four supped up Ha'Taks as well as a ton of personnel. They're amassed at these coordinates and their ultimate goal is to destroy Earth." O'Neill finished.

"That's hardly a surprise." Picard shook his head. "You want _Enterprise_ to check it out of you?"

O'Neill nodded. "Normally, we'd send a team through the gate to see what we could find. But, clever little snake that he is, Ba'al is on a planet that we know doesn't have a gate. We'd send _Prometheus_but she's no match for four Ha'Taks, let alone four of the supped up variety. Your ship is."

Picard nodded. He had read about Anubis' design variations to the Goa'uld vessels. They were staggering and quite effective. Not even all the system lords combined were able to take him down. It took O'Neill and SG-1 finding and activating the lost outpost of the Ancients on Earth to halt Anubis' attack last time. Picard also checked the destination. It was another star system. At warp 8 they could be there in two days.

"Of course. We'd be happy to." Picard said quickly. He had the utmost confidence in his crew and his ship, but if Ba'al did manage to beat _Enterprise_, he'd rather make sure it wasn't on Earth's doorstep.

"Thanks. Want me to send a team along?" O'Neill asked.

Picard smiled. "I assume you mean SG-1?"

O'Neill nodded. "Ever since you guys got here, Carter's been 'Enterprise this and Enterprise that'." He sighed.

"We'd be happy to welcome them aboard whenever their ready." Picard said.

"We're ready now sir!" Carter sprang into view behind O'Neill.

O'Neill turned and frowned at his 2IC.

"Sorry." Sam muttered, stepping back outside the picture.

Picard laughed. "I'll have them beamed aboard right away then. Picard out."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

_Enterprise_ dropped out of warp as it entered the system Ba'al's ships were massing in. After a quick sensor sweep, they found Ba'al's forces.

"They are massed near the fourth planet, sir." Data said, looking at the small sensor screen on his panel. "I am reading four Ha'Tak class vessels as well as numerous smaller craft."

"Tactical?" Picard asked.

Worf looked at his scans. "Their shields are far superior to the vessels we have faced before. And their weapons are nearly ten times stronger." Worf frowned. "Recommend using Ablative armor as well as Quantum Torpedoes."

Picard frowned. He wanted to conserve their small supply of torpedoes since Quantum torpedoes were only manufactured in secure locations within the Federation. They had the materials and equipment to make new photon torpedoes in the ships armory, but Quantum torpedoes were still a very new technology that the Federation was guarding quite closely. And the Ablative armor would eventually be vaporized and needed to be reapplied in space dock. Nodding, Picard tapped his communicator. "SG-1 to the bridge." He said. Turning to Worf, Picard nodded. "Red Alert, Mr. Worf."

Klaxons blared on the ship as battle stations were manned. The powerful shields slipped over the _Enterprise's_ hull and tactical sensors came alive at several stations.

SG-1 exited the bridge turbolift and stared at the viewscreen.

"Have they detected us?" Picard asked.

Worf looked at his viewer. "No movement towards us yet."

Teal'c watched the viewscreen and cocked his head to the side. "Ba'al would have been aware of your presence immediately. He would have at least dispatched Death Gliders to investigate."

Picard looked at Data. "Scan those ships again." He said, getting a sinking feeling. They had done a passive scan when they entered the system, concerned more with the weapons the Ha'Taks had rather than the life signs.

Data scanned the ships. "I am reading several Jaffa life signs aboard. I am also reading a massive number of human life signs. The humans outnumber the Jaffa almost ten to one." He said looking up, clearly puzzled.

"It's a trap." Sam muttered.

Picard turned to Carter. "Colonel?"

"Well, Ba'al must have known about you from the other system lord you encountered. He may have tracked _Enterprise_ to Earth so he set this…" she waved her arms at the screen. "…up to lure you away." She trailed off.

"And it worked beautifully." Picard cursed. "Contact Earth, priority one!" Picard said.

Worf tapped his communications panel. "Channel open."

O'Neill's face appeared on the viewer. "Captain! It was a trick!" he yelled, a firefight in the background could clearly be heard. "Damn snake showed up in one Ha'Tak after you left and took out _Prometheus_and then ringed down a whole butt load of Jaffa to the entrance of the mountain. They penetrated the first ten levels while we were still scratching our heads!"

"We're on our way back, General." Picard said.

"We'll try to hold them off! Just hurry!" O'Neill yelled, shutting down the comm.

"Set course for Earth, Maximum Warp!" Picard barked.

_Enterprise_ spun around and shot off into the void in a streak towards Earth. They just had to hold out for 23 hours.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Captain Picard stared at the empty space ahead of him, cursing himself for being a fool. He should have known that it was a trap. After all, why else would Ba'al have stationed himself on a planet without a… "Stargate." Picard muttered softly.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Parks asked, looking at the Captain.

"Mr. Worf, assemble two full security details complete with hand phasers as well as phaser rifles. Assign two compression phaser rifles as well, one to each team. I also want four emergency force field generators, two to each team." The Captain said quickly. Tapping on his communicator, Picard headed for the turbolift. "Captain Picard to Colonel Carter. I want you and the rest of your team to meet me in Stellar Cartography." He said quickly before stepping into the turbolift.

"On our way." Carter's reply came before the doors slid shut and Picard was on his way to the lab.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Carter, Teal'c and Daniel all hurried into Stellar Cartography, Daniel thanking the ensign who escorted them.

"Come in. I have ordered a course change here." Picard said, pointing to a planet set along the path they were taking.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"I'm dropping you off with twelve of my best men as well as my Chief of Security." Picard said. "According to the data you gave us, this planet is the nearest one with a Stargate." Picard said.

"Worf to Captain Picard." Worf's voice chirped over the comm.

"Go ahead, Commander." Picard answered.

"The security teams are assembled in transporter rooms one and two. I will meet SG-1 in transporter room three." The Klingon said.

"They're on their way." Picard nodded.

"We'll go through the Stargate and buy the SGC some time before you arrive." Sam said, realizing the plan as they walked out of the lab.

"That is the plan. Each security team has two portable force field generators. They are only level 4 generators, but they should be more than sufficient to hold of any advances for at least six hours. Used wisely, they hold you until _Enterprise_ can arrive." The Captain went into the transporter room with SG-1 as he talked. "Mr. Worf has your weapons, but you are more than welcome to use phasers." He said.

Sam nodded, taking a phaser from Worf, as did Daniel.

"They are set to heavy stun." Worf said. "Just aim and depress this button." He pointed out the firing mechanism as they walked onto the pad.

"Good luck." Picard said. Turning to the transporter engineer he nodded.

Sg-1 and Commander Worf disappeared from the platform and Picard tapped his comm badge. "Are they all away, Mr. Data?" he asked.

"Aye sir. All three transports were successful." Data replied.

"Then set our course back for Earth, warp 9.5" Picard said as he headed for the bridge.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Sam looked around and saw that the other two teams were appearing just as they were. Looking at her surroundings, Sam grinned. They had been beamed directly to the gate. "Dial home, Daniel."

Daniel nodded and headed to the DHD and began the sequence. Looking for the unique symbol that would represent the point of origin, he quickly found it and tapped it, pressing his palm on the large red orb in the center. The Stargate activated with the usual 'kawoosh' and Sam keyed in her GDO.

"Sam?" General O'Neill's voice came over her radio.

"Yes sir. We're on…uh…a planet and have some backup on the way." Sam said, realizing that she didn't really know what planet they were on.

"Iris is open. Hurry up, though." General O'Neill said.

Sam nodded and Daniel, Teal'c, Worf and the security teams moved through the gate. Sam followed shortly after.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

General O'Neill looked at the inbound travelers and smiled, grabbing the mic. "Welcome home. Now get your butts up here." He said.

Sam could hear muted firefights in the levels above them and nodded to the General as they all headed for the doors.

General O'Neill met the teams carrying a P-90 and wearing the new battle armor Area 51 created to disperse energy weapons fire. "Carter. We're having a fun little party here. Glad you could join us." He said.

Weapons fire and an explosion sounded above them and five Marines ran into the hallway, two of them carrying a wounded Marine. "Sir. Levels 25 thru 28 are lost." One of the Marines said, breathing heavily.

O'Neill nodded. "Carter, take one of the Starfleet teams and secure the elevator, Teal'c take the other and try establishing a secure perimeter on this level. They can't get through, understand?"

Teal'c nodded once and led the security team into the hallways. Sam led her team out the opposite door and headed into the complex.

Worf looked at O'Neill and squared his shoulders. "Do you have a tactical schematic of the complex?"

O'Neill nodded. "Yeah. Come on. What do you have in mind?"

"We have four class 4 shield generators between the two security teams. Strategically placed, they should provide a sufficient deterrent to their advance." Worf said, following the General into the control booth.

"Sweet." O'Neill said, bringing up the display. "Here, here, here and…here." He said. "That leaves only three points they can possibly get down here and they will be bottlenecked badly along the way."

Worf looked over the schematic and nodded. "I agree."

"_Enterprise_ on her way back?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, but they will be several hours yet." Worf said.

O'Neill cocked his weapon, slid five extra clips into his belt and nodded. Grabbing a zat, he looked at Worf. "Let's go snake hunting."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**USS Enterprise  
>Captains Log<br>Stardate 58814.1**

_We are traveling at Warp 9.5 in the hopes that General O'Neill and two of our security teams can hold of the Goa'uld invasion long enough to allow the Enterprise to arrive. At present speed we should be arriving in the Sector 001 any minute. Our Chief of Security, who also happens to be our best tactical officer, is on the away team defending Cheyenne Mountain. I only prey we are not to late._

"Report." Picard said, glancing up from his log.

"We are in sector 001 now, one minute from Earth." Data reported.

"Visual." Picard said. The viewscreen shimmered into place showing Earth and four Goa'uld Ha'Taks. They were massive, much larger than the ones they had previously faced.

"Sir, we're receiving a distress call." Lieutenant Parks said. "It's the _Prometheus_. They're in bad shape, sir. Life support is failing."

"Bridge to Transporter rooms. Emergency transport protocol." Picard said. "Bridge to Dr. Crusher."

"Dr. Crusher here." Her voice piped in over the intercom.

Lieutenant Barns saw the flashing light on his display and turned to Captain Picard. "Sir! Two Ha'Tak class vessels have broken from Earth orbit and are firing on _Prometheus_!"

"Prepare for emergency trauma, use cargo bay 2 if necessary." Picard said. "Tactical. Move us in and configure the shields to encompass _Prometheus_ as well!"

Lieutenant Adam Barns nodded. "Aye sir. Configuring now." He looked over the readings and shook his head. "At this expenditure, the shields won't last long."

"Then we should make use of the time we have." Picard said, sitting in his chair. "Load quantum torpedoes and prepare to fire on my mark." Picard said. "Bridge to transporter rooms. Do you have the crew of the _Prometheus_?"

"Receiving them now, sir." A voice sounded. "We'll need a few more minutes."

Picard looked at Barns and nodded. "Fire."

Five blue-white orbs streaked from the _Enterprise_, slamming into two of the Ha'Taks, three torpedoes into one and two into the other. They shook violently, explosions rocking their surfaces. One of the two exploded.

"One target destroyed, sir. The second target's shields have fallen, life support is failing and weapons are gone." Barns reported.

"Lock weapons on the other two and fire at will." Picard said, practically snarling.

Three minutes of blazing weapons fire were exchanged, the _Enterprise's_ shields falling to 2%. But the other two Ha'Taks were destroyed.

"Beam security teams onto the remaining vessel. I want prisoners, Lieutenant." Picard ordered. "Make sure that each team is aware of possible infestation."

"Aye sir." Barns replied, piping the order over the conn. "Away teams have been transported."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Worf watched as the last shield fell and trained his pulse phaser rifle on the lead Jaffa. With a sure and precise shot, he dropped one, then two and then three before O'Neill could bring his P-90 to bear.

"Sir!" Carter yelled from the hallway behind them.

"Little busy, Colonel." O'Neill responded, shooting another Jaffa and ducking a staff blast.

"Sir. _Enterprise_ just radioed they're going too…" Carter started when the Jaffa facing them began to disappear in shimmering nimbuses of light. "They're gonna beam the Jaffa away."

O'Neill nodded. "Sweet." He said, trying to force some sense of joviality into his voice. He didn't succeed.

Worf stood and dropped the rifle over his shoulder, tapping his communicator. "Worf to all security personnel. Return to the Stargate and prepare for transport." He ordered. Turning to O'Neill he smiled. "You fought with honor, and I am proud to have been here." He said.

"Thanks." O'Neill said. "You too."

Worf nodded and headed off towards the Gateroom.

O'Neill watched the Klingon go and sighed.

Carter, picking up on his mood, walked up. "Something troubling you, sir?"

O'Neill shook his head. "Four Ha'Taks, Carter." O'Neill said. "Four damn Ha'Taks. They didn't use the gate and they knocked _Prometheus_ on her ass in less than a minute." He growled. "What happens next time _Enterprise_ isn't around?" he muttered, walking past Carter. The Colonel followed him. "What happens when we have to defend ourselves?" He said, slamming his office door.

Carter sighed and looked around. The attack appeared with eight squads of Jaffa ringing in from orbit and overwhelming the entrance. They just kept ringing in after that. They could have just as easily bombarded Earth from orbit and they would have been successful. Carter sighed. The General was right. What would happen the next time?

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**Captains Log  
>Stardate 58815.2<strong>

_It has been almost a week since the attack on Earth. I shudder to think what would have happened if the Enterprise had not made it back in time. After destroying three of the Goa'uld vessels and capturing several of the crew I cannot imagine that this will be the end of hostilities. While our main priority is getting home, I cannot in good conscience leave Earth, any Earth, defenseless._

_I have ordered my engineering team, save Commander LaForge and a few of his senior staff, to expedite repairs on the Prometheus. As for Mr. LaForge…I have another idea in mind._

Captain Picard looked at Geordi, Data and Geordi's engineering staff. "Mr. LaForge. Do we have worker-bees onboard?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Every _Sovereign_-class vessel has eight on board." Geordi answered.

Picard nodded. "Can we manufacture any more?" he asked.

Geordi looked at Data and his team. "Uh…well sir…with work, and I mean a lot, we can probably convert the eight type eight shuttlecraft into bee's. Why sir?"

Picard seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Mr. Data, how complete is our database?"

"Quite complete, sir." Data said.

"Does it have schematics?" Picard asked.

"Of what variety?" Data asked.

"Everything. Ships, shipyards, space stations…everything." Picard said.

Data looked at Geordi and then back at Captain Picard. "No sir. The schematics for Drydocks 2,3 and 4, used to manufacture vessels of the Sovereign, Galaxy, Akira, Ambassador, Constellation…"

"Yes, yes…the larger vessels." Picard brushed off Data's reply. "What about the smaller craft? Can we build them?"

"The shipyard schematics to construct smaller vessels in our database are out of date, sir. However, we can construct all shuttlecraft including runabouts and work bees." Data said.

"But no starships?" Picard asked.

Data looked at Geordi again. "Only the smaller ones, sir."

Picard smiled slightly. "_Defiant_-class?"

Data nodded. "Yes sir."

"And the schematics for the craft? Are they also in the computer?" Picard asked.

"All Starfleet vessel schematics are in the _Enterprise_ computer." Data answered.

"Mr. LaForge, begin the modifications on the type 8 shuttlecraft immediately." Picard said. Looking around the table, he saw the faces of the crew as they tried to comprehend what their Captain was telling them to do. Every one of them had been through the Academy. Every one of them had had the Prime Directive hammered into their heads from day one, hell, even before they joined the Academy most likely. While the jury was still out as to whether or not this was a breech, it was close enough to cause discomfort.

"Sir, sharing replicator and medical technology is one thing. You're taking about starship technology…" Geordi began.

"I am aware of that, Mr. LaForge." Picard said.

"Sir, the Prime Directive clearly states that Starfleet shall not…" Data began.

"I am also well aware of the Prime Directive, thank you Mr. Data." Picard said, cutting his first officer off. "I am also aware that the Federation exists only on board this vessel. We are alone in this galaxy and Earth is facing an enemy that we have never faced. They are doing so alone and with far less advanced technology." Picard said. "I am not about to fly off and leave Earth, even if it isn't my Earth, defenseless." He said. "If anyone on this ship wishes to object, I shall note the objection in the log."

No one said anything as Picard looked around.

"Then I suggest we get to work. Earth is a charter member of the Federation in our universe and I do not see any reason why it cannot be so here as well. They have achieved faster than light travel, and they are already exploring the galaxy. They would have been approached several years ago already." Picard said.

Data looked at Geordi, who was smiling. "I believe we have work to do, Commander." Data said to LaForge.

"Yes sir." Geordi said, standing. "Sir, after the conversion of the shuttlecraft, we're gonna need raw materials. Unless Earth is willing to let us mine…"

"I've already thought of that. There are several mining stations around Mars, and they serve well enough to supply Utopia Planetia. I see no reason we they cannot serve a much smaller facility." Picard said.

Data cocked his head to the side. "Are we to construct the shipyard around Mars, sir?" he asked.

"I think it would be best. The governments on Earth now are still fractured. I don't want to do anything that will drive a wedge further between them." Picard answered. "That will be all."

The crew broke up, Data lingering behind.

"Something on your mind, Mr. Data?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir." Data said. "Aside from raw construction materials, we will need sources of dilithium, anti-matter, duranium, transparent aluminum, as well as several other resources. I do not believe we will find everything on Mars."

Picard nodded. "Search the ships computer for the usual locations where these resources are found. We will begin a search for them immediately once you have destinations." Picard said.

"They might not even exist here sir." Data said.

Picard only nodded, looking out the observation window at Earth. "You may very well be right. If that is the case, you and Mr. LaForge will need to get…creative."

Data nodded. "Aye sir." He said and walked away.

Picard looked out the window and nodded. Walking onto the bridge, he looked at Lieutenant Parks. "I'm going to beam down to the SGC. You have the bridge while I am gone. Commander LaForge and Commander Data are working on a project, do not disturb them." He said as he walked by and entered the turbolift.

"Aye sir." Parks said and she followed him. The doors closed and she swallowed, looking around at the bridge crew, who were all staring at her. "You heard him, back to work." She said.

The crew all turned back to their consoles, acting as if they were busy.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

General O'Neill stood in full dress blues, along with an honor guard, in the Gateroom. When he heard that Captain Picard was going to be coming down, he decided to give him full honors.

A shimmering form on the ramp alerted O'Neill and he snapped to attention.

Picard smiled at the General and walked over. "Permission to enter?"

O'Neill smiled back. "Permission granted." He said.

Picard looked around. "Expecting company?" he asked.

O'Neill nodded. "You."

"Ahh." Picard said. "I see. Well, thank you very much, but I was wondering if I could discuss something with you in private."

O'Neill nodded. "Sure. Come on, I'll give you the nickel tour."

Picard smiled and turned, looking at the Stargate. "It must be amazing." He said.

"It is. I really miss going Offworld." O'Neill said. "Lots more fun than paperwork."

Picard smiled. "I concur. I miss away missions. I fail to see why my first officer gets to have all the fun."

"Me too!" O'Neill said as they turned and headed through the blast doors. The pair made their way to O'Neill's office and closed the door. "Have a seat." O'Neill said, gesturing towards the chair across from his desk.

Picard sat and sighed. Looking over, he grinned. The small replicator on the wall looked out of place, but he walked over anyway. "Tea, Earl Grey, Hot." He gave the commands and watched as the beverage shimmered into existence.

"I'll never get tired of that." O'Neill said. "I can have blue jello anytime I want now." He sighed dramatically.

"The invention of replicator technology was one of the best things to ever happen to space travel. But after a time, you begin to long for the real thing." Picard said, sitting back down.

O'Neill shrugged. He sure hadn't been able to tell the difference. "So…this isn't just a social call, is it?"

Picard shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not."

O'Neill nodded. "What's up?" he asked.

Picard smiled. "I have an idea, and I wanted to ask for your input. Plans are already in motion, but nothing of very much significance has happened yet."

O'Neill listened. "You guys leaving?"

Picard smiled. "On the contrary, just the opposite." He set his cup on the desk and leaned forward. "In our universe, the Federation spans over several thousands of light years and has over 150 planets in its membership. The entire Federation has Starfleet to protect it. And Starfleet has many hundreds of starships."

O'Neill nodded. "Sounds great."

"It is. Earth has only one ship, and there is only _Enterprise_." Picard said. "While the Goa'uld have several hundred separate fleets, as well as foot soldiers spread throughout the galaxy."

O'Neill narrowed his gaze and leaned forward as well. "Hardly seems fair."

"I agree." Picard said.

O'Neill licked his lips carefully as he anticipated where this conversation was heading. "What are we gonna do about that?"

Picard grinned. "Starfleet began with one defense platform orbiting Earth and one Drydock station."

"And?" O'Neill asked.

"I have those plans, as well as the plans for several starships on the computer on _Enterprise_." Picard said.

"What are you trying to say, Captain?" O'Neill asked.

"I'm saying, that there are eight, soon sixteen, shuttle pods capable of creating a Drydock station that can create more shuttle pods to create Starships to defend Earth." Picard said. "If you're interested."

Private Samuels was walking past General O'Neill's office on his way to the commissary when the General's shout came through the closed door, making him jump.

"YES! WE GOT OUR SPACE GUNS AND SPACESHIPS!" O'Neill shouted. The day had definitely turned out good.


	4. Stargatefleet

**A New Frontier**  
>by Willowfan<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, things mentioned in this story. All Stargate SG-1 stuff belongs to SciFi and MGM, while all the Star Trek stuff goes to the greatly missed but never forgotten Gene Roddenberry and also to Paramount.

**Summery:** While traveling through the Bajoran wormhole, the USS Enterprise-E makes an unexpected detour. Crossover with Star Trek and Stargate SG-1.

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Set sometime after Nemesis and sometime during S8 of SG-1.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Captain Picard couldn't help but smile. General O'Neill looked equal parts enthused, relieved and skeptical. But the shouts of joy were still being issued, so he figured that the General was happy.

"Thank you!" O'Neill said.

"My pleasure. However…" Picard said.

O'Neill's face fell a little. Here were the conditions. "Look…we have a really tight budget, but we can make some sort of payment plan, trade for gate technology…"

Picard shook his head. "It's not monetary matters, General." Picard said, smiling. "However, manpower, natural resources, governmental issues and time are all factors." Picard said.

"So you need manpower." O'Neill said.

"Among other things, yes." Picard said. "In our universe, there is a Drydock station in orbit around Mars called Utopia Planitia. There is, again in our universe, adequate natural resources that we mine from Mars to supply the Drydock. However, there are other things." He said, handing O'Neill a PADD. "Dilithium, anti-matter, transparent aluminum, Bio-Neural Gel Pack Computer technology and any number of other things we take for granted in the 24th century." He said. "We will be constructing all of that from scratch."

O'Neill nodded. "What if we could help?"

Picard raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, we have the Stargate. It makes sense to send geological teams through looking for some of the resources you mentioned. And according to this…" O'Neill held up the PADD. "You have an idea of where to start looking. We'll cross these places with our computers and see if any match up with gate addresses and send teams through." O'Neill then grinned. "And as for the technology. We happen to be very good allies, heck good friends, with one of the most technologically advanced races in the universe."

Picard's eyes widened. "The Asgard." He muttered. "I had forgotten." He said.

"I can have a message sent asking for their help." O'Neill said. "They owe us a favor…actually, considering how much they save us we might actually owe them…" he trailed off.

"Perhaps we have something to offer." Picard suggested.

"Maybe. Anyway, as far as manpower goes, we have plenty of people to draw from here. I assume you have enough crew to train any recruits?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, as well as facilities to train in." Picard said. "Now for the part where your government is concerned. If we are going to be working on this Drydock, and then ships, that will make your threat to the Goa'uld even greater."

"And that means they will want to come here even more." O'Neill nodded. "I've thought of that too."

"We have the schematics for a weapons platform that we can construct in orbit, but I don't like the idea of doing so without your governments knowledge." Picard said. "Actually, I would rather the entire planet agree, but I don't think that is a possibility given your planets current political situation."

O'Neill thought for a moment. "Well actually, we divulged the Stargate to the UN Security Council a few years ago. They make up the major powers of the planet. We could ask them."

Picard nodded. "That would ease my mind."

"I'll ask the President and we'll go from there." O'Neill said.

"Then I had better get back and make sure that we can actually do this." Picard smiled.

"If everything falls into place, how long before a ship rolls off the line." O'Neill asked.

"If the Asgard agree to assist, we can have a ship ready for shakedown in eight months. That will allow us time to train a crew to use Starfleet technology." Picard said.

"Sounds good." O'Neill said. "I'll get in touch with Thor and see what they can do."

Picard nodded and stood up. "Good luck, General." He said, extending his hand.

"Same to you, Captain." O'Neill stood as well and shook Picards hand. "And thank you."

"My pleasure." Picard said, tapping his communicator. "Picard to _Enterprise_. One to beam up." He said.

A few seconds later, General O'Neill was standing alone in his office with a large smile on his face. Reaching down, he picked up the red phone on his desk. "Get me the President."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**Goa'uld Throne Room**

"**What is it?**" Ba'al asked, looking at his First Prime kneeling before him. The Goa'uld's eyes flashed in annoyance, his echoing voice adding to the sense of dread the Jaffa was feeling.

"My lord. I have news of the attack on the Tau'ri." The Jaffa said.

"**Report.**" Ba'al said, almost bored. He had sent four Ha'Taks, complete with the upgrades harvested from Anubis' fleet, to destroy the SGC and enslave the planet, adding it to his already vast empire.

"All Ha'Taks have been destroyed, and over two hundred Jaffa captured." The kneeling First Prime replied.

Ba'al snarled. "**How?**"

"The Federation ship arrived to assist the Tau'ri as our Jaffa were overrunning the base." The Jaffa said.

"**Was your vessel detected?**" Ba'al asked, barely containing his rage.

"No, my lord." The Jaffa answered.

"**Do you have the data crystal?**" Ba'al asked.

"Here, my lord." The First Prime held out the red crystal.

Ba'al stood and walked over to the kneeling Jaffa, his long black and gold robes trailing behind him. Taking the crystal, Ba'al looked down at the Jaffa. "**You assured me that your force would wipe out the Tau'ri, and that the Federation vessel would be occupied elsewhere.**" Ba'al said, raising his hand. "**You have failed me.**" He opened his hand and the small gemstone flared, pouring energy into the Jaffa's forehead.

The First Prime of Ba'al felt agony like he had never experienced as the beam seemed to bore a hole through his head. Convulsing on the floor as Ba'al willed the beam to a higher intensity, the Jaffa felt blood seeping from his nose, mouth and ears before blackness consumed him and he stopped feeling anything.

Ba'al closed his fist and looked over to two guards. "**Jaffa! Dispose of this.**" He said, kicking the dead First Prime. "**I am not to be disturbed.**" He said as the two Jaffa dragged their former leader's lifeless husk away, closing the doors behind them. Ba'al sat on his throne and inserted the crystal into a small hole on the throne. Three holographic screens flared to life in front of Ba'al as he read the tactical readings from the battle. If there was a weakness, he would find one. And the Federation would fall before his might, adding its technology to his own.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Captain Picard looked out of the cargo bay's main doors with a sense of wonder. He was in full dress uniform, along with his first and second officers Commander Data and Lieutenant Parks. Dr. Crusher and Commander Worf were also present. A security team was on parade duty and awaiting the Captains orders to come to full attention. There were also ten U.N. soldiers positioned around the room, trying not to look overwhelmed. Picards communicator chirped, causing the Captain to come out of his reverie. Tapping the communicator, Picard spoke. "Picard here."

"Sir, we have a message from the SGC. They're ready to beam up." Picards Chief Engineer's voice came over the communicator. Normally Geordi, as a member of the senior staff, would be here as well, but he was needed elsewhere.

"Beam them directly to cargo bay two." Picard said.

"Aye sir." Geordi replied.

It had been almost three months since Picards plan was set into motion. The Enterprise had received unanimous approval from the UN Security council to place a weapons platform in orbit around Earth to help defend against the Goa'uld. In that time, Geordi, Data and their sixteen Worker Bee's had done what Picard thought to be impossible. They had finished the platform. It truly amazed him, sometimes, what his Engineer was capable of doing. It was no wonder that Starfleet Engineers had a reputation of being miracle workers.

Eight forms shimmered into view in front of Picard, who nodded to the Security team. The team snapped to attention as the eight forms materialized.

"Wow! That was great. I gotta get one of these installed in the White House." President Hayes said, turning and grinning at Jack.

"Yes sir." Jack said, smiling. He really liked the President. "Sir, may I present Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Captain of the _Enterprise._"

Picard smiled warmly. "Welcome aboard, Mr. President." Picard said, extending his hand.

"Thanks for having me." Hayes returned Picards smile as he shook the Captains hand. "Nice ship." He said, looking around.

"That she is, sir." Picard said. "Commander LaForge, my Chief Engineer, tells me we are almost ready to bring the platform online." Picard said, gesturing behind the eight guests. Those guests were General O'Neill, President Hayes, Major General Hammond, and the five permanent members of the UN Security Council, from the United States, United Kingdom, Russia, China and France.

The eight turned and Picard smiled as they took in the sight.

The platform was not very well termed, because it gave an image of a flat platform mounted with guns. This was nothing of the sort. It was a scaled down Starbase. And by scaled down, Picard meant only slightly. _Prometheus_ was docked at one of the two pylons. There were two pylons, one above and one below the main body, which looked like a bubble. General O'Neill, when he saw the schematics, commented on the fact that it looked like someone had tried to suck and orange through a straw.

"How big is that thing?" O'Neill asked, while the others just stared.

"It measure slightly over 450 meters from pylon to pylon." Picard said. "It has living quarters for a permanent crew of one hundred, but has an operating crew of over two hundred which rotate in and out on shifts. It can dock with Earth, Federation and Asgard ships. The computer core has a listing of all known Goa'uld vessels and…this platform has teeth." He smiled, turning to Data.

The android stepped up and began to speak. "The main weapons array consists of four type 10 phaser arrays, running around the central structure. It also has six rapid-fire torpedo launchers capable of firing pattern bursts. That is a first in Federation designs. The shield generator is Federation design, Regenerative shield technology. Since the station does not use as much power as a Starship, the shields can withstand direct attack for a far longer amount of time."

"And you are just giving this to us?" the Chinese Ambassador asked, skeptical.

"United Nations personnel have already been trained and are onboard right now." Picard said. He was not hiding anything from them; he wanted to help defend Earth.

"I see." The Ambassador said, turning back towards the station.

"Where did you get the materials for all of this?" President Hayes asked.

Picard smiled. "An excellent question, Mr. President." Picard said. "Helm. Set course for Utopia Planitia-A. Full impulse." Picard said. The group watched as the ship moved further away from the battle platform and gasped when, in a few seconds passed the moon.

After gesturing towards the replicator, from which O'Neill happily ordered his usual blue jello, the Captain took questions from the gathered group.

"How long can they remain onboard the station?" the Russian Ambassador asked.

"Indefinitely." Picard said. "The station has replicators, a self-sustaining life support system and plenty of living space. And they are not cut off from Earth, either. The station has sub-space radios, a transporter capable of transporting to anywhere on the Earth with four pads, and a little addition." Picard smiled enigmatically.

"What addition would that be?" the British Ambassador asked.

"That would ruin the surprise, Ambassador." Picard smiled.

"Bridge to Captain Picard." The Captains communicator chirped.

"Go ahead." The Captain answered.

"Approaching Utopia Planitia-A now, sir." The helmsman said.

"Viewing orbit, Ensign." The Captain said, gesturing towards the open bay doors.

Slowly, the scene shifted, the view rotating as the _Enterprise_ rotated to allow the visitors to look out the window. A large, red planet came into view.

"Good lord. Is that Mars?" the British Ambassador asked.

"Indeed it is." Picard smiled. "We initially hoped that this universe's Mars had the same resources as our own. We found out that it did not." Picard said. "It had much more plentiful supplies."

"You mean…?" O'Neill started to ask.

"Utopia Planitia-A is complete. The Asgard helped with the construction and mining. Expect the first Starship to be ready in two months." Picard smiled. The Drydock came into view and the group all watched as a small swarm, that was the only way they could describe them, of shuttles moved around a ship in the main bay. They were assembling the hull right before their eyes.

"It has already completed forty-six vessels. Thirty Work Bees, fifteen Sphinx work pods and one _Danube_-Class shuttle." Picard said.

"A what now?" O'Neill asked.

"The _Danube_-Class shuttle is not really a shuttle. It's larger than a shuttle, but smaller than a Starship. It is Warp capable and usually assigned to stations." Picard said.

"That's the surprise. That's what else the station has." President Hayes said.

"Correct." Picard smiled.

"How fast can it go?" O'Neill asked.

"The _Danube_-Class runabout has a maximum warp of 4.5, which it can sustain for twelve hours." Data supplied.

"How fast is that, exactly?" President Hayes asked.

"At Warp 4.5, the runabout can travel at over 109 billion kilometers per second." Data answered.

"That is incredible." The French Ambassador said, shaking his head.

"How fast can _Enterprise_ go?" Hayes asked, grinning.

"At Warp 9.6, _Enterprise_ travels at 2.05 trillion kilometers per second, or 1,909 time the speed of light." Data said.

"And the ships you're building now?" the Russian Ambassador asked.

"Actually, we aren't building them." Picard said, smiling. "You are."

President Hayes looked back out the window. "You mean those are our people out there?"

"That's right." Picard said. "The only personnel _Enterprise_ has outside of this ship is a small engineering team on the station making final adjustments to computer systems."

O'Neill was grinning. "How fast will the ships go?" he asked Data.

"The _Defiant_-Class Starships will be able to travel at Warp 9.982 for up to 12 hours. That is nearly 3.27 trillion kilometers per second and over 3,000 times the speed of light." Data said.

"Is that what is being built now?" the Russian Ambassador asked.

"Yes sir." Data answered.

"Why is it faster than this vessel?" the Ambassador asked.

"It is significantly less mass than _Enterprise_ and that makes it much easier on the engines. It also has significantly less power requirements than _Enterprise_." Data supplied.

"What about weapons systems and shields?" O'Neill asked.

"Many of the weapons systems on the _Defiant_ project were incorporated in the _Sovereign_ project. The ships will have pulse-phaser canons as well as photon torpedo launchers. The shield system will be the same as _Enterprise's_." Picard said.

"Will the…phasers…be able to stand up to a Goa'uld vessel?" The French Ambassador asked.

"Each phaser canon is able to produce a blast greater than a type 10 phaser emitter. They also fire much more rapidly." Data said. "Each canon holds it's charge for 1.7 to 2.1 nanoseconds between bursts giving the blast its power. A constant barrage, usually between four and six shots, can weaken a shield and allow most of the phasers energy to get through without collapsing the shield grid."

"This is absolutely remarkable." President Hayes said. "And who will crew the new ship?"

"Again, Mr. President, it will be your own people. We have a crew of one hundred training right now. They are actually out right now on shuttles learning how to operate Federation technology." Picard said.

"And you want nothing in return?" The British Ambassador asked again.

"Only to be able to study your Stargate in the hopes of finding a way home." Picard said.

"You could easily do that from any planet with a Stargate on it." The Russian Ambassador said. "Why help us like this?"

Picard smiled. "In my universe, Earth is the center of a great organization. The United Federation of Planets. It spans several hundred light years and has over one hundred and fifty worlds. Earth is my home, Ambassador. Even if it isn't my Earth."

O'Neill nodded. "Yeah. Let's stop pestering the nice man with all the advanced technology before he gets annoyed and takes it from us."

Picard shook his head. "Rest assured, General, I will not do any such thing." He said. "The Goa'uld outnumber the _Enterprise_ by to much. I'll take all the allies I can get." He said.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you have an alley in Earth, Captain." President Hayes said.

"Thank you, Mr. President." Picard said. "Now, how would you like a tour?"

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**Captains Log  
>Stardate 58822.3<strong>

_With the new Earth Space Station in full operation, and Utopia Planetia-A in full operation I __feel confident that I can now turn my attention to getting my crew home. Morale has been good, given the situation, but I can tell that the crew wishes to return to our own universe. While they have all been stalwart and steadfast in the face of our predicament, I do not wish to push our luck. General O'Neill has informed me of several planets they have visited that hold ruins that once belonged to The Ancients, the builders of the Stargate network. While I am sure they made every effort to explore the planets, I feel that Enterprise is much better suited to explore in greater depth._

Captain Picard walked from his ready room and nodded to Worf, who stood at the tactical station.

"Channel open." Worf said. The image of General O'Neill shimmered into existence on the viewscreen.

"Going to go and do a little sightseeing, Captain?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, since we're here and all, I figured it might be beneficial." Picard said, smiling. "With the station in orbit and two starships under construction, I figure Earth will be quite safe from attack."

"Ahh…it's not snakes attacking that bothers me." O'Neill said. "It's you guys I'm worried about. You can't be Ba'al's favorite person right now."

"I agree. However I think we shall be able to handle ourselves." Picard said. "We'll only be a call away should you need us."

"Same here." O'Neill said. "Be careful, and good luck, Captain."

"Thank you General." Picard said. "_Enterprise_ out."

The image went off and Picard sat in his command chair. "Helm, have you got our first destination from the computer yet?" he asked.

"Aye sir." The helmsman replied.

"Lay in a course and engage, warp 5" Picard said.

"Sir, at warp 5 we will reach our destination in approximately nine days." Data said.

"Very well. In the meantime, let's see what's out here." Picard said.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Ba'al looked out of the viewing window overlooking the construction yard he had set up specifically to create his new Ha'Taks. Below, he saw thousands of workers scurrying around and loading the raw materials into the automated building mechanism. While it still took several months to build the ships, the fact was that he could build several ships at once and they would go non-stop until the job was finished. This facility originally belonged to Ra, but Apophis took it when Ra was killed. Cronos took it over after Apophis' death and Anubis took it after his. Now with Anubis defeated, Ba'al had come into possession of it. He smiled. He would not be so easy to defeat as his master.

While it was true that all Goa'uld were basically parasites, they were not stupid. They took technology and learned its secrets. The learned from watching their enemies fall. With the falls of Ra, Apophis, Cronos, and Anubis, Ba'al had learned much indeed.

"**Jaffa!**" Ba'al called to his First Prime. "**How goes the construction?**" he asked.

"My lord. The construction is ahead of schedule. The new weapons systems and shield generators are installed and we are ready to test them." His First Prime said, kneeling behind his master as Ba'al looked out the window.

"**Good. Proceed.**" Ba'al said, waving him away.

"Yes, my lord." The Jaffa said, standing and going to issue the orders.

Ba'al watched as the crews stopped and stared at the massive forms of the three Ha'Taks as their power came online. A sudden flare of light around the ships showed the new shields come on. Ba'al smiled.

"Commencing weapons test." Ba'als First Prime said.

Ba'al watched as two weapons placements on the first ship swiveled, in unison due to slaving them, and fixed on a target in orbit. A bright yellow, and solid, beam lanced out of the guns. Ba'al looked at his First Prime, eager to hear the word.

"The Ha'Tak in orbit was destroyed." His First Prime smiled.

Ba'al was well pleased. The Ha'Tak was one of the three left from Anubis' super-fleet. They carried similar shields and weapons to the Asgard, but they still took a beating from the Federation ship. But now, with Ba'als new ships they would be obsolete.

"**Excellent.**" Ba'al smiled. Suddenly, alarms sounded. "**What is happening?**" Ba'al demanded.

The First Prime checked his panel and scanned the readings. "The energy core of the test ship. It is overloading!" he said. "The weapons fire and shield generator was to much of a strain. The computer cannot compensate. It is going to explode!"

Ba'al turned and looked out of his window. The Ha'Tak that had fired the shot was now showing small explosions rippling over the surface of the ship. The pieces began collapsing and soon, there was nothing but a burning pile of rubble and fire. Ba'al lifted his chin and squared himself. His face was a barely controlled mask of rage.

"My lord. Our scientists say they know what the problem was. They can fix it, but they need to design a new power system, one capable of handling the output needed in the new designs." Ba'als First Prime said.

Ba'al closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "**Do it.**" He said, eerily calm. "**Take the other ships offline and remove their power systems.**"

The First Prime nodded once and turned to leave. "Shall I have the scientists brought before you, my lord?" he asked.

Ba'al thought for a moment. In order to keep control, the Goa'uld had to instill fear in the hearts, into the very souls, of his subjects. "**No.**" he said quietly. "**Stress the importance of their work.**" He said. "**However, a lesson must be given. Have their families brought to me. They shall stay here until their work is completed.**"

The First Prime shuddered slightly. "As you wish, my lord." He said, turning and heading out to begin his task.

Ba'al sat on his throne and leaned back, breathing deeply. In all truth, he was pleased. The work was ahead of schedule, so there was no real loss. The materials could be replaced, as could the chattel that had died. Ba'al smiled. Soon, he would be in command of the most powerful ships ever conceived of by the Goa'uld. And after the Federation vessel was taken, in pieces of whole, he would turn to his fellow system lords. Then, finally, to the Tau'ri. Ba'al sat and smiled. He could wait. He had patience. He had learned much from his former masters.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**Captains Log  
>Stardate 58823.5<strong>

_It has been almost a month since we left Earth. The exploration of the areas that the race simply known as The Ancients once inhabited has been fascinating. The away teams have taken many trip through several ruins and found that the builders of the Stargate were indeed very advanced. While not as advanced as Ikonian technology, they were certainly well beyond where the Federation was. Aside from the cultural aspects, the many devices we have found we have also found that there are other Galaxies we could explore as well. I truly wish we could meet with the Ancients, if only for a short time. In the meanwhile, Commander Data and Commander LaForge have come to me with a rather…ambitious plan. While I had thought of something like it, I did not want to overburden my crew. After all, they are merely a handful of ship's personnel, not a Starfleet Engineering Team._

Picard stared at his First Officer and his Chief Engineer and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Geordi nodded eagerly. "Yes sir. All we would need is on here." He said, handing Captain Picard a PADD.

Data looked at Geordi and nodded. "We would also require assistance from the Asgard."

Picard nodded. "How many personnel from _Enterprise_ would you require?" he asked.

Geordi turned to Data and then back to Picard. "Less than a dozen." He said.

Picard looked up suddenly. "How is that possible?" he asked. He looked at the list again and shook his head. "Even with the Earth personnel that's less than one hundred. This list says that you need seven hundred more work bees and three hundred more sphinx pods." He said.

Data nodded. "We will also need to create an AC-16 Bio-Neural Super-series computer core."

Picard looked up. "Like the ones on _Enterprise_?" he asked.

Geordi nodded. "Yes sir. We have to have a computer that powerful if we want to pull this off."

Picard scanned the list again and the more he read the more he understood why most Starfleet personnel believed their Chief Engineers to be miracle workers. "Dear lord. Are you sure this can work?" he asked.

Data nodded. "There should be very little problem. The computer core should be able to handle the workload and as mentioned, the Engineering team would be needed just in case something went wrong."

Picard shook his head. "This truly is amazing." He said. "And the resources?"

"Utopia Planitia-A has barely scratched the surface of the raw materials on Mars." Geordi said.

Picard nodded his head. "Well, when we get back to Earth, I will meet with General O'Neill and the President of the United States. In the meantime, what have we found out about the latest planet?" he asked.

Geordi and Data went about giving their reports, smiling inwardly. This universe was about to get a whole new set of rules.


	5. New Friends

**Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply**

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

General O'Neill looked over the reports on his desk and smiled. They were reports about his new favorite things; the weapons platform and the ships they were building. He always got giddy about things like that. He sighed and read the reports, raising an eyebrow. "Huh. Cool." He said.

There was a soft hum and a shimmering light in front of his desk that made General O'Neill look up. He smiled as Captain Picard came into view.

"Captain. Been awhile." O'Neill said, standing and shaking the Captains hand.

"Indeed it has, General." Picard said. "How are things progressing here?" he asked, walking over to the replicator. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot." He said to the machine, taking his cup after the replicator created his requested beverage.

"Can't complain. We go out, explore, get shot at, come back." O'Neill shrugged. "Daniel and Carter still say it's all very fascinating."

Picard smiled. "Miss going through the gate yourself?"

"Yes." O'Neill said, leaning forward. "I swear, if I trusted them to put someone in charge of this whole mess that wouldn't twist it into their own personal power base, I'd step down in a second." He said. "How about you folks? Have you found a way home?" he asked.

Picard shook his head. "No. Unfortunately, every planet we have been to has had either the remains destroyed, or there was nothing of any technical sort left behind. We've studied them and I have a large report for Dr. Jackson, but as far as any explanation on the way a Stargate functions, I'm afraid we are at a loss." He said. "Have you had any more trouble from the Goa'uld?" he asked.

"No ship coming to try to blow us up, if that's what you're asking. Just the usual run-in's when we step through the gate." O'Neill said. "So. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Am I that obvious?" Picard asked.

"Not really, just a hunch. There's a really big universe out there, and I can't imagine you're the type that stays close to the nest." O'Neill said.

"Not really, no. However, I didn't want to get so far away that we couldn't get back in case something happened." Picard said.

"Thanks for the sentiment, but there is a really big weapons platform up there right now that would give any Goa'uld Ha'Tak a run for its money." O'Neill said. "Thanks to some really close allies." He smiled.

Picard smiled back. "Well, actually, that's what brings me. I was wanting to meet with your President, and then to the representatives of your UN Security Council."

"Why?" O'Neill asked.

"Let's just say, the platform and Utopia Planitia-A have made my crew very…ambitious." Picard said.

O'Neill smiled. "I can call the President right now, but the Council is gonna take some time."

Picard smiled back. "Excellent."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**Captains Log-Supplemental**

_The meeting with the United States President and his staff went well and he is quite eager to begin the undertaking we have presented him with. I have pressed that the project will not work without the full support of the United Nations Security Council and their respective countries. The United States, Great Britain, France, China and Russia all need to cooperate in order for the plans my Chief Engineer and First Officer have come up with to work._

_While I am also eager to see if the plans are plausible, I am also eager to continue to find a way home. While I cannot speak with certainty about the rest of my crew, I can say for myself that I miss MY home and MY Earth. That is not to say that the Earth here has not been lovely, but I wish to return to our previous task…I now sympathize, to an even greater extent, with Captain Janeway and Voyager._

Captain Picard stared out the window at the planet spinning beneath him. Earth. It wasn't his Earth, but it was Earth. The door chime interrupted his thoughts. "Come." He said.

The door opened and Data stepped in. "Am I interrupting, sir?" Data asked.

"Not at all, Mr. Data. I was just thinking of how to get home." Picard said.

"As have I, sir." Data said, holding out a PADD.

Picard took the data device and looked over the contents. "And this is what you have come up with?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir." Data said. "While the records of the Stargate held by Earth are extensive, they are several hundreds of years behind the Asgard in their understanding of the technology."

Picard continued skimming the report. "And you believe that the Asgard are a better source of information for understanding how the Stargate system works?"

"Yes sir." Data said. "They are one of the three races that have had interactions with the Ancients personally. They are also the holders of two of the libraries of Ancient knowledge."

Picard nodded. "How are things progressing here?" Picard asked.

"Quite well sir. We are ahead of schedule." Data said.

Picard smiled. "You have to admire their tenacity." Picard said. "Very well. Set course for Asgard space. Maximum Warp." Picard said.

Data nodded. "Yes sir."

Picard turned and looked out of the portal at Earth. "And open a channel to Stargate Command. I want to let them know where we will be going."

Data nodded and left the room.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

General O'Neill sighed looking at the monitor in his office. Since the tech upgrades the _Enterprise_ gave them were installed, communications, medical and even the food has gotten better. He was looking at Captain Picard now, and the _Enterprise_ was apparently not even in the Solar System any more.

"And so we are going to seek out the Asgard to see if they can help with our current predicament." Picard said.

"Well, I wish you luck, Captain." O'Neill said. "Say 'Hi' to Thor for me when you see him."

"I will. Picard out." Picard said, ending the connection.

O'Neill looked over at the stack of paperwork and sighed. The recruits for the two new ships were almost done with their training. The holosuite that the _Enterprise_ crew had built on one of the lower levels of the mountain was a much more effective training tool than the shuttlecraft that _Enterprise_ had left to try and train the crews on. The four crews of eighty were all vying for the two ship openings, the other two would be assigned to the platform until they began construction of two new ships. Right now, teams one and four were in the lead.

O'Neill took the first folder and began to whittle down the paperwork, hoping that _Enterprise_ got more out of the Asgard about the technology of the Ancients than he had.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**Captains Log-Supplemental**

_The trip to the Asgard galaxy would have taken over 1,300 years, so we have arranged to meet an Asgard ship nearby, they will take us into Asgard space to meet with their council. We are traveling at Warp 9 to the rendezvous point and will be there in less than three hours. I understand the trip to Asgard space will take less than five minutes. Mr. LaForge is, understandably, quite anxious to get a look at the Asgard hyperdrive engines. We are further honored that the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet will be there to meet with us. This proves to be an excellent opportunity to open talks with the highly advanced race._

"Bridge to Captain Picard." Data's clipped tone cut into the Captains recording of his log.

"Go ahead, Data." Picard said.

"We are nearing the rendezvous point." Data reported.

"Excellent. I'll join you on the bridge, in the meantime, hail our escort." Picard said, smiling and closing his log.

"Aye sir." Data signed off.

Picard walked to the turbolift and boarded, feeling almost giddy. Apart from the Ancients, which General O'Neill said were all ascended, the Asgard proved to be the best shot at helping the _Enterprise_ and her crew get back home. Of all of the advanced races the SGC had in their computers, the Asgard were closest in technological understanding to the Ancients.

"Any sign of them, Data?" Picard asked, walking onto the bridge off of the turbolift.

"We have them on sensors and on visual, however there has been no response to our hails." Data said, studying the console on his chair.

"Try them again." Picard said.

Worf tapped a few keys and then nodded to Picard.

"This is the Federation starship _Enterprise_. Please respond." Picard said.

There was no answer.

"Mr. Worf, are there any life signs?" Picard asked, a cold feeling in his stomach forming.

Worf studied his console and nodded. "Yes. But it is very faint." Worf said. "There are also several other anomalous readings throughout the ship. And a tactical scan shows that the ship has been damaged."

Picard narrowed his gaze. "Yellow alert, I want a more detailed scan, Mr. Worf. Identify those… anomalous readings."

Worf nodded and the ship went into yellow alert. His fingers moving over the controls, Worf frowned. "I cannot identify the readings, sir." Worf admitted through clenched teeth. "Recommend sending an away team over."

Picard studied the Asgard vessel and nodded. "Agreed. Mr. Data, beam over and report back what you find."

Data stood and nodded. "Yes sir." He said. "Commander Worf, with me." He said. Data tapped his combadge as he and Worf walked to the turbolift. "This is Commander Data to security. Assemble an away team and meet me in transporter room three."

The turbolift doors closed and Data turned to Worf. "I have been researching scenarios since we found the _Daniel Jackson_ and I continue to come up with the same result." He said. "Deck nine." He told the computer.

Worf nodded. "Replicators." He growled.

Data nodded. "It seems to be the only race capable of sustaining an ongoing conflict with the Asgard."

Worf sighed deeply. "Wonderful." He muttered.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Five forms shimmered into existence on the cool decks of the Asgard battle cruiser _Daniel Jackson_ and three lights pierced the gloom of the ship. They stood in a hallway and saw no sign of any life.

"Our primary mission is to see if Supreme Commander Thor is on board and in need of assistance. Secondary to that goal is the positive identification of the anomalous readings that Commander Worf and myself believe to be a race called Replicators." Data said to the three security personnel. They all nodded and began to scan the area with tricorders.

"Commander." Worf said, calling Data over to his position by the door. "It will not open." Worf said.

Data looked over the control panel and his positronic brain translated the Asgard writing, using the notes he read supplied by Daniel Jackson. "It has been sealed to prevent any movement into or out of this room." He said. Data looked over the door and motioned Worf to move back. Digging his fingers into the small crevice between the doorframe and the door, Data pulled. The door began to slide under the androids considerable strength. Soon there was enough room to squeeze through.

Once inside, the security team set up a small force field over the door, just in case. Whatever had sealed the door did it for a reason.

"Why have you breached the door?" a soft voice echoed in the vast, empty room.

Data and Worf turned as the lights powered up and saw Thor sitting in a high backed chair in front of several computer panels.

"I am Commander Data from the Federation starship _Enterprise_." Data said.

"I know." Thor said, turning back to his computer panels.

Data and Worf exchanged nervous looks.

"We have come to rescue you." Worf answered, when suddenly the security officers posted at the doorway called for him.

"Commander Worf!" the guard called. "Sir, we have movement." He said.

Worf moved to the door and saw several forms scurrying down the hallway, some on the floor and even more on the walls and ceiling.

Worf held the pulse phaser rifle against his shoulder and took aim. "Drop the field." He barked. The air in front of the door shimmered and Worf began to fire. The first several shots disintegrated the Replicators.

"How is it possible that your energy weapons are effective?" Thor asked Data.

"From what I am able to discern, Asgard weapons use a focused, plasma based energy weapon. Our phasers are Phased Energy Rectification using the rapid nadion effect, where nadions are subatomic particles that allow the beam to liberate strong nuclear forces." Data said.

Thor looked back at Worf firing at the Replicators, vaporizing them. "I see." He said. "And how do you allow for the cohesion of the particle stream before the nadions disperse?" he asked.

"The phaser beam travels at the speed of light, allowing the beam to have an effective range of several hundred meters before dispersal occurs." Data said.

Worf fired another shot and, much to his dismay, saw the Replicator only stagger and continue on. He shook his head. "Not again." He muttered. Moving back inside, he turned to look at Data. "They have adapted to the phaser." He said.

Data nodded and tapped his communicator. "Data to _Enterprise_." He said.

"_Enterprise_ here Data, go ahead." Captain Picards voice came over the comm.

"Sir. We have found Commander Thor and are prepared for transport." Data said.

"And the energy signatures?" Picard asked.

Worf ground his teeth. "Replicators." He said, shaking his head.

"I see. Prepare for transport." Picard said.

As Data and the away team moved in to begin transport, Data saw a familiar figure outside the room. He was about to speak when he felt the transporter beam activate. Data found himself looking at Captain Picard in the transporter room.

"Something wrong, Commander?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir. I believe I saw Colonel Carter as we were being transported. She was surrounded by Replicators." Data said as he stepped off the pad.

Suddenly, the ship was rocked and the red alert klaxons sounded.

Captain Picard tapped his communicator. "Report!" he ordered as he, Data and Worf made their way to the bridge.

"We're under attack, sir." Came the reply. "The Asgard ship is firing at us."

"Shields to full, prepare to return fire!" ordered Picard.

Data, Picard and Worf all boarded the turbolift, Thor coming along with them.

"I do not believe your vessel will be a match for the _DanielJackson_." Thor said.

Picard looked at Worf, who shook his head softly. "I see, Commander." Picard said to Thor.

The turbolift doors opened and the four stepped onto the bridge, another blast rocking the ship causing circuits to blow behind several of the panels, the _Enterprise's_ computer automatically re-routing command pathways through undamaged circuits.

"Report." Picard said calmly, sitting in his chair.

"Shields down to…" Worf re-checked the display.

Picard turned. "Mr. Worf?"

"Shields are down to fifteen percent." Worf said, grinding his teeth.

"After two volleys?" Picard asked, shocked. Recovering quickly, Picard looked at Thor. "Are there any weaknesses you can tell us about?" he asked Thor.

Thor looked at Picard and shook his head. "There are none. The _DanielJackson_ is one of the most advanced battle cruisers the Asgard have ever produced. It was made specifically to combat the Replicator threat." Thor said.

"Sir, sensors are picking up several incoming objects." The conn officer said.

"Identify." Picard said.

The conn officer's hands flew over the controls. "They appear to match the sensor anomalies we saw on the scan of the _DanielJackson_." She replied.

Thor looked at the sensor panel. "The Replicators launch small pods of their blocks at ships, infecting them and using the raw materials for replication." The Supreme Commander replied.

Picard smiled. "That's all. They simply float across and latch onto the ship?"

Thor nodded.

"Well then." Picard said. "Commander LaForge." He tapped his communicator.

"Go ahead sir." LaForge's voice came back over the communicator.

"Mr. LaForge, we need to activate the navigational deflector array." Picard said. "Any troubles?"

A few seconds passed before LaForge came back on the communicator. "All set sir. Just had to override the protocol that only engages it in warp drive."

Picard nodded to the conn officer and smiled.

The ship hummed slightly and the crew held their breath slightly.

"It's working sir. None of the pods can approach within ten meters of the hull." The Conn officer said.

"Set course, bearing 180-mark 0." Picard said. "Maximum Warp."

The conn officer keyed the commands and the _Enterprise_ lurched and shot off into space at nearly three trillion kilometers per second.

Thor looked at the display in front of him, staying out of the way of the crew. "Most impressive. What was the weapon used to avoid the Replicators from boarding your vessel?"

Picard smiled. "It wasn't a weapon, it was our navigational deflector array."

"Explain it to me, please." Thor pressed.

"Of course. I'm sure Mr. LaForge would be more than happy to give you all of the details as soon as we make sure the ship is alright." Picard said.

Thor nodded. "I would be most interested."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Picard looked over the engineering reports on his desk. "Well done, Mr. LaForge." He praised his Chief engineer. "And have you gone over the sensor data from the scan of the _DanielJackson_ when we first arrived?"

"Yes sir. I've attuned the sensors to scan for the energy output of the Replicators kiron pathways." LaForge replied.

"Excellent." Picard said. "Are you free right now?"

LaForge nodded. "Yes sir. I was about to go off duty."

"Would you mind taking Supreme Commander Thor on a tour of engineering?" Picard asked.

LaForge seemed eager. "I'd be happy to."

"Dismissed." Picard said, smiling at his chief engineer.

LaForge left the Captain's ready room and headed to the turbolift. He was very eager to have a talk with Thor about his own ship, and he was nearly giddy to talk about the _Enterprise_. Stepping into the lift, he looked at the ceiling, smiling. "Deck three." He said. The turbolift shot off, seeking the deck at a rapid pace. 'Yeah.' Geordi thought. 'This is gonna be great.'

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

The _Enterprise_ raced through space at Warp 9.7, heading away from the replicator-infested _DanielJackson_. The conn officer studied her panels and constantly scanned the area of space all around them looking for any signs of the vessel pursuing them. The screen showed nothing for several million kilometers in any direction, when suddenly an alarm flashed on her screen.

"Sir, we have a subspace disturbance ahead." She reported.

Data looked up from his command chair and nodded. "On screen."

The image on the screen showed a nebulous cloud appearing ahead of them, with a very familiar shape flashing out of the center as the cloud disappeared.

"It's the _DanielJackson_ sir." The conn said. "They appeared out of nowhere."

"That is not correct, Lieutenant." Data said. "They appeared out of what seemed to be a subspace breech."

The conn officer just stared. Her instruments affirmed the Commander's assessment. "Sir, the Federation is years from that kind of travel." She said.

"Red alert, drop out of Warp." Data said. "All hands at battle stations." Data spoke calmly and efficiently, keying the controls on the arm of his command chair. "Captain Picard to the bridge."

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

"And so, the field actually expands into subspace and distorts regular space to allow for FTL speed without relativistic effects." Geordi said as he walked Thor through Main Engineering.

Thor nodded. "Most impressive." He said. "However, would it not be easier to simply enter into Hyperspace?"

Geordi chuckled lightly. "To do so would take a lot more power than the _Enterprise_, or any other Federation starship for that matter, has." He said, shaking his head. He studied the small aliens and suddenly his smile dropped. "You can do it, can't you?" he said in awe. "That must be how you are able to travel across the galaxy so quickly." He said. "How did you get the power? How do you create a widow large enough to accommodate an entire ship?" he started to ask, when suddenly, the Red Alert klaxons went off.

"What is happening?" Thor asked.

Geordi went to the command panel and studied the monitor. "Looks like your ship is back." He said.

"I must get to your bridge." Thor said.

"Right." Geordi said. "Ensign." He looked at the security escort. "Take Thor to the main bridge, please."

The security officer nodded, leading the frail looking alien to the turbolift.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

"Report." Captain Picard strode onto the bridge.

"The _DanielJackson_ has appeared approximately 500,000 kilometers from our present location." Data said.

"What is it doing?" Picard asked.

"At the moment, nothing." Data said. "We have been subject to numerous scans so far."

"Combat status?" Picard asked Worf.

"Shields are at maximum and phasers are fully charged. Photon torpedo tubes are loaded." Worf said.

"Hail them." Picard said.

Worf keyed the controls and shook his head. "No response."

"Are they receiving us?" Picard asked as the turbolift doors opened.

"They are. However, they are scanning your technology to see if they wish to replicate it." Thor said, stepping onto the bridge.

The alarms went off and the _DanielJackson_ opened fire. Circuits exploded all over the bridge and the lights went out, the emergency lighting coming back on after several seconds.

"Report!" Picard called out.

Data stood quickly and moved to the now abandoned tactical station. Worf was unconscious on the deck. "Shields are down. We have numerous hull breeches on decks ten through twenty-three. List of casualties number so far…" Data paused, waiting for the data compile. "Casualties so far at over three hundred.

Picard stared at the viewscreen, which was dark now, in awe. There had been one shot. Just one. "Weapons status?" he asked.

"Inoperative." Data said.

"Shields?" Picard turned.

"Also inoperative." Data said.

"Can we run?" Picard asked.

Data looked at the controls. "No sir. The warp core is about to breech." Data said.

"LaForge to bridge!" the chief engineer's voice echoed over the communicator.

"Go ahead." Data replied.

"We're about to have a core breech. I have to jettison the warp core!" LaForge replied.

"Acknowledged. Do we have impulse power?" Picard replied, nodding his thanks to Data. He was still very shaken from the news.

"I can give you maybe half impulse." LaForge said. "That's about it."

Picard nodded. "Let me know the second you have the core ejected." Picard said.

"Yes sir." LaForge said, cutting the relay.

Picard looked at Data. "What are the replicators doing?" he asked.

Data looked at the screen in front of him. "Nothing at the moment, sir." He said. "They appear to be waiting."

Thor staggered to the control panel nearest him and began to move his hands over the LCARS display. "They are scanning a section of space behind them." Thor said.

"What are they looking for?" Picard asked.

Thor turned. "Reinforcements." He said.

Four hyperspace windows opened up behind the DanielJackson and four Asgard heavy battle cruisers jumped in behind it.

Picard stared at the display. If one shot from one ship was able to terminally cripple his ship, he shuddered to think what five ships would do to the _Enterprise_.


	6. Upgrades

**Disclaimers: All previous disclaimers apply.**

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

Picard stared at the view screen, errant sparks and plasma bursts popping along the walls and consoles behind him. One Replicator infested ship managed to disable the shields, weapons and engines of the most advanced starship in the Federation. Now, hovering off of the nose of the Enterprise were five Asgard battle cruisers.

"Report." Picard barked out.

"Warp core has been ejected, emergency thrusters are only working at 17% efficiency." Data replied, reading the reports as they came in far quicker than any of the other crew members could.

"Will we be able to reach safe distance?" Picard asked.

"I do not believe so." Data said, tapping on his console. "I have rerouted all available power to the thrusters, efficiency is now at 37%." Data said. "Warp core explosion in five seconds."

Picard stared at the view screen, now focused on the ejected core. Five seconds elapsed and the core exploded. "All hands, brace for impact!" Picard called, sitting in the Captains chair and engaging the security harness.

Watching in rapt horror, the bridge crew saw the shockwave from the core approach, bracing themselves. They were all shocked, needless to say, when the ship only rocked slightly.

Picard looked at Data who, in turn, consulted the small sensor console at his seat.

"One of the Asgard battle cruisers has extended their shields around the _Enterprise_." Data said, looking astonished.

"Captain!" Ensign Barrics called out, keying the view screen.

Picard spun and watched as the four Asgard battle cruisers opened fire on the _Daniel Jackson_. The Replicator ship returned fire, but was outmatched. Wheeling about, the ship jumped into hyperspace and was gone.

"We are being hailed." Worf said, keying the tactical station.

"On screen." Picard said.

The image of an Asgard appeared on the screen, looking at the bridge crew. "I am Frey." The Asgard said. "Is Supreme Commander Thor with you?" the Asgard asked.

"I am here." Thor replied, walking forward. "What is your status?" he asked.

"The Replicators on four worlds have been eliminated. Three ships, including the _Daniel Jackson _are all that remain." Frey answered.

"I see. Were the modifications made to all Asgard vessels?" Thor asked.

"Yes. However, the Replicators are already trying to adapt to the changes. Their current rate of change gives us a window of less than ten cycles to defeat them." Frey said.

Thor nodded. "I request a ship."

Frey nodded. "I am releasing the _Sleipnir_to your command." Frey said. "We will begin hunting for the remaining Replicators."

"Acknowledged." Thor said, nodding. The view screen winked out and Thor turned to the Captain. "I will return to the _Sleipnir_ and attach a towing beam. We shall be underway within one hour." Thor said. A golden flash signaled his departure from the _Enterprise_, leaving a stunned Captain Picard.

Turning to Data, Picard sighed. "I don't suppose that you and Mr. LaForge will be able to create a new warp core?" Picard asked.

Data simply stared at the Captain, opening his mouth once and closing it again.

Picard nodded. "I see." He sighed. "Do we at least have the schematics in the computer?"

Data nodded once. "We do sir." He said.

Picard sighed. "Perhaps our new friends can create one for us." He said, settling into his chair.

The _Enterprise_shuddered slightly as the Asgard tractor beam locked onto their hull. Picard steepled his fingers, a sensation washing over him that he had not felt since his academy days; helplessness.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

**Captains Log  
>Stardate 58921.6<strong>

_We are currently in Asgard space being…towed…by the Asgard vessel _**Sleipnir **_commander by Supreme Commander Thor. While this was the original plan, none the less the feeling is quite different when our ship is missing its warp core. It means that the ship is unable to travel at warp and must rely on other means of transport. And as we are in another Galaxy, getting back to Earth could prove difficult._

_To solve this dilemma we have asked Thor if the Asgard could fabricate a new warp core with their technology, using our schematics. We are awaiting an answer. Meanwhile, all other damage to the Enterprise has been repaired and we are meeting with the Asgard High Council with regards to finding any information on interdimensional travel in the Ancient Repository of Knowledge._

"Status." Picard said, walking onto the bridge from his ready room.

"Thor is still discussing the matter with the Asgard High Council." Data replied, standing up from the Command chair and retaking the First Officers position.

Picard sat and sighed. "Have we sent the plans?"

"Yes sir." Data replied.

The comm console chirped and Commander Worf tapped the keys. "Commander Thor is hailing us."

"On screen." Picard said.

The view screen shimmered to life and Thor's head appeared.

"I am sorry to report, Captain, that the Asgard will not replicate a new warp core for you." Thor said.

"I see." Picard replied. "I thank you for your efforts, Commander." Picard sighed, wondering if the new station around Mars could be used to replace the missing warp core.

"However." Thor said, catching Picards attention again. "The Asgard have agreed to supply you with a hyperdrive engine."

Picard turned to Data, who looked intrigued by the idea.

"It is an intriguing proposition." Data said, going over calculations in his head. "However, the _Enterprise _does not have sufficient power generation capabilities to open a hyperspace window."

Picard nodded. "I see." He said. "What are the necessary power requirements?"

Data cocked his head. "The requirements are quite high. In fact, it is so high that it cannot be provided by any available or known source in the Federation to date."

"A new power supply system would be provided as well." Thor said. "It would take some time, but I believe that there would be very little deviation in your ships design."

Picard looked at Data and then back at the screen. "I see." He said. "Would you give us some time to discuss the proposition?"

Thor nodded. "Contact me when you are ready to begin." With that, the viewscreen shimmered out.

Captain Picard stood, turning and looking around the bridge. "Senior staff meeting in ten minutes." He said and headed to his ready room.

_To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+ To Boldly Go ~+~+~+_

General O'Neill looked out of the main window at the blue planet below. He smiled softly, knowing that this platform was part of what would help keep the planet safe. It was a good day to be the General.

"Incredible." Jack turned and smiled at the visitor. "I've been off of this planet twice now. Still as cool." President Hayes said, shaking Jacks hand.

"That it is sir." Jack said. He'd been off world literally hundreds of times and he never got tired of it.

"And that transporter is a hell of a trip." Hayes said, looking around. "Nice living space, too."

"We spared no expense. Actually, we did." Jack shrugged. "Just the manpower to put it together."

The President smiled. "So, when's the show start?" he asked.

"We've just gotten word. Should be anytime sow." Jack said.

"Can't wait." Hayes said, looking out of the window. His brow furrowed for a moment. "That normal?" he asked, pointing out of the window.

Jack looked out the window and frowned. "No. That's a hyperspace window forming." He said. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, red panels lighting up as klaxons blared. A female voice came over the speakers.

"Red alert. All hands to alert stations." The computer voice echoed through the halls.

"General O'Neill to the bridge." A voice cut over the speaker.

O'Neill turned and headed for the door as four Secret Service agents burst through. "Get him to the transporter room." O'Neill barked.

The Agents nodded and gathered the President, hurrying him from the room.

O'Neill got onto an elevator. "Bridge." He barked, gripping the rails in anger.

The turbolift shot through the platform, depositing the General on the bridge in a few seconds.

"What do we have?" O'Neill asked, walking onto the bridge.

"Goa'uld. Ha'Tak-class." One of the many crew replied. "Scanning shows that the weapons and shields have been upgraded." He said. "Orders?"

Jack narrowed his gaze. "Raise the shields. Bring main weapons online and target the vessel." He said. "Hail them."

The viewscreen flickered to life. A Jaffa came onto the screen, sneering at the small bridge.

"Tauri. You will surrender your vessel, yourselves and your world to your new God or you will be destroyed." The Jaffa said.

Jack was paying little attention. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He signaled the conn to cut the transmission. "Status?" he asked, turning to look around the bridge.

"Weapons and shields are at the ready." One of the crewmen replied, looking nervously at the Ha'Tak on the screen.

"Is the President safely on the planet?" Jack asked, sitting in the command chair.

"Yes sir. He arrived at the White House a few minutes ago." The tactical officer said.

Suddenly, the station shook, conduits and circuits blowing all over the bridge as circuits shorted to prevent damage to major systems.

"Report!" Jack yelled, scanning the bridge. Everyone seemed to be alright.

"The Ha'Tak fired, shields down to seventy percent." The tactical officer shouted.

"Return fire, phasers at maximum." O'Neill said.

A crimson beam lanced out from one of the arrays, slamming into the Ha'Tak's shields. The beam burrowed into, but not beyond, the shields.

"Damage?" Jack asked.

"Their shields are holding." The tactical officer reported. "They are returning fire."

The station shook, explosions rocking the corridors. "Shields down to forty percent. They are regenerating, but it is going slowly. There are simply too many reroutes to allow it to happen any faster." The officer said.

Jack just nodded. "Return fire at will, add some photon torpedoes to the mix."

The station barked out five photon torpedoes as well as multiple phaser bursts. Jack watched as the Ha'Tak's shields shuddered under the onslaught but remained up. The Ha'Tak unleashed another yellow blast of plasma followed quickly by a second volley.

"Shields are down!" the tactical officer barked out. "Structural integrity is failing. The station is going to blow."

Jack clenched his fist and slammed it down on the chair arm, swearing as he stood. "All hands to emergency transporters."

Jack stared at the viewscreen and shook his head. "That did not go well." He growled.

The bridge doors opened and Sergeant Harriman walked in. "Sir." He said, holding out a file. "I need your signature for the monthly budget." He said, looking around the ruined bridge, people scattering.

"Damn it Walter." Jack growled. "Computer. End program." He said. Suddenly the bridge disappeared, leaving only Walter and himself standing in the middle of a holodeck. "I was in the middle of a training simulation."

"Looked more like the end." Walter muttered.

"What was that, Sergeant?" Jack narrowed his gaze.

"Sign here sir." Walter smiled and handed the file over.

Jack sighed and scribbled his name across the bottom of the paper. "Anything else?"

"No sir. Have a good weekend sir." Walter said, walking from the room.

Jack shook his head. He had run through the simulation eight times already and he had lost the station eight times. "Computer." He called, the computer chimed, awaiting input. Suddenly, the doors opened again. "For cryin' out loud." Jack muttered, turning and then straightening up as he saw who it was.

"How are things going, General?" the man asked, smiling.

"General!" Jack grinned. "What brings you from D.C." he asked, shaking Hammond's hand.

"I have a new assignment." Hammond said. "I am going to be heading up Earth's defense force. The first ship is due to arrive from Mars for shakedown in a week, and I need officers."

Jack raised an eyebrow, walking out of the holodeck and into the hallway of the SGC. "And you are here because…?" Jack trailed off.

"I am thinking of raiding the SGC for recruits." Hammond smiled, staring at the holodeck doors as they closed.

The technology storm that came from the Enterprise was a marvel. The SGC had two floors that were used as holodecks. It had made training so much better the performance standards had to be adjusted. The food replicators, the infirmary, the holodecks, the computer systems and the power systems all made the SGC nearly self-sustaining. It meant that budget constraints could be lessoned since the SGC could produce all of its own power, medical care, food and supplies. The only government expense was payroll.

Jack smiled. He was in the midst of the upgrades, and he was still amazed at some of the things he saw. "Wanna take the helm?" he gestured to the doors.

Hammond let a small smile curl his lip but shook his head. "Sorry Jack. But I have meetings all day. I just came to give you my list of potentials." He said, handing Jack a folder.

Jack opened the folder and scanned the list as Hammond walked away. He furrowed his brow and looked up, shaking his head. "What?" he yelled. "No way!" he chased after the retreating Hammond. "You can't have Walter! General!"


End file.
